


Between Bottles

by Shadow7



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Slow Burn, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: I'm a masochist. I know. I end one and start a new one... I know. Dumb.Anyway...Hope you like it and find it interesting.I'll write a summary later... Couldn't think of anything good at first.





	1. Coming Back Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a masochist. I know. I end one and start a new one... I know. Dumb.
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Hope you like it and find it interesting.  
> I'll write a summary later... Couldn't think of anything good at first.

- _So… you’re telling me that… Gavin just left?-_ Blake was drinking a nice vodka-based drink when Todd threw the bomb at him. He held the cold drink on his hand, feeling the coolness of the glass touching his warms lips but not letting the liquid slip down his throat. His shock was that big.

It was a lousy Saturday at the end of the shift, they were about to close the bar. But suddenly, it had become one of the most important days and the biggest one of his life.

Gavin was Todd’s brother in law, a dirty wanna-be-rocker that never made it, a British scumbag that now, apparently, left his beautiful perfect wife, and Todd’s sister, Gwen. He was the kind of man that liked to blame it all on the people around him but never himself, he was self-absorbed and irresponsible when it came about his personal life and his professional one too. Nevertheless, on occasions, he actually was a good dad, even Blake had to admit it, the thought burnt a hole inside of him.

- _Gwen got fed up, cause’ he got the mistress pregnant, the fact that she did that only when there was a baby, just pisses me off and I prefer to ignore it. Anyway, Gwen dumped him a week ago- I found out that part this morning and I’m still in shock-_ Todd stopped the monologue, took a deep breath and kept looking at Blake, who just wanted to shake him until he spilled everything he knew, but he waited patiently, so his friend could keep going.

 _-Anyway, as usually happens with people like that one, it wasn’t his child, so he begged sis to get back together, even had the guts to use the boy’s names and try to guilt her into it.-_ Blake’s rage when in crescendo, he felt his veins fill with a hot wave of anger and pain, for her and for the three boys that now depended fully on her. Todd continued. - _But, for the first time, Gwen rejected him, so he just left, he took off with no warning whatsoever_ -

That part hit a fiber inside of him. He had just gotten out of a 10-year relationship with his wife, his second wife, not a good record for him, that made his baggage a little heavier than others, but the idea of being completely abandoned just made him feel sick on my stomach.

Blake and Miranda didn’t have a good beginning nor one that he was proud of, but especially not a good ending, considering that she cheated on him multiple times for many years and that everyone knew, but him. They were on each other’s blacklist and everybody knew it.

- _That’s a big fucking mess brother-_ He tried to keep it chill and not explode as he wanted to. _-What the fuck is wrong with that son of a bitch. What about the kids?! Do they know?! They just got a child…_ \- He lost it.

Gwen had always had the purest soul that he had known, she was soft, dorky and sweet, pure sweet. How dare he try to diminish that. His mind was filled with many uncoordinated and unhealthy thoughts.

Blake couldn’t help but feel his heart dancing a bit too quick inside of his chest, it almost hurt, he could almost feel the movement under his skin and the beginning of an anxiety attack just at the thought of her alone. Gwen was alone, the kids were probably feeling lost and all he wanted to do was to run over to her house, give her a hug and promise her that he would fight all her battles.

He was sure that Gwen would punch him right in the gut and slap him around, but he would still do it, he needed to see her happy or at least do something that would make her happy.

 

The Shelton and the Stefani’s alliance was a rare event. Nobody saw it coming, not even the young boys, but 22 years, 3 marriages, 2 divorces, multiple dramas, a few pregnancies scare and a couple of real ones, later… it seemed meant to be.

The day that the little country boy, conservative yet a little wild and with more adventures under his belt than anyone else on his class put together, had his first day of school, it was Todd Stefani, the youngest of a very Italian family, the one that opened his arms and welcomed him, to not only California but also to his own circle of life.

Todd and Blake had been friends for years. They met when they were only 8 years old, went to school together and acted like they were one, went their separate ways during college but stayed close during all those 5 years, to only, end up opening a bar together after they both left school and were completely miserable on the job they got. Some experiences that would always bind them.

That meant… Blake was part of the Stefani clan since the very begging. So, he knew the family, he shared everything with them, his victory and his losses, his smiles and his tears.

Despite that, it didn’t mean, that he didn’t go through a Gwen Stefani phase, because he did. Even though she was 7 years older, even though she had a boyfriend, and he had a girlfriend, then husband and wife. That was a phase he was still struggling with…something he wasn’t completely comfortable with and something that Todd loved to fuck him with.

- _Gwen is done. She called the lawyer and filed abandonment, and the divorce is up. It should go rather quick considering it all-_ Todd added as he kept aligning the bottles behind the bar. It had been a good night, a spectacular and busy one, they did good money as usual.

Hard work had translated into neither of them hurting, they were comfortable. But of course, they wanted more, so they were thinking about expanding the space. Comfort is the worst enemy of growth.

 _-Shit fuck man… Should I…-_ Blake had taken a big gulp and gotten up the chair.

_-No. Don’t do anything. She doesn’t want people giving her strength…she wants to kill Gavin-_

_-Ok… I … ok-_ Blake’s crush for Gwen wasn’t a secret in the past.

He never kept it secret when he was younger and it was often the center of many inside jokes, even when they were both married and had their spouses with them. Blake had pretended to move on, only pretended, because every time she looked at him, his knees gave a little and his heart would tighten inside of his chest.

Before Gavin there were a couple of guys, Blake hated them, guys, who got to kiss her, who got to share her dreams and … yes, her bed. So he hated them at the time, them and everything they did together.

And just when he was moving on, things got worse. Gavin appeared, getting her a ring, a marriage license, and three kids.

When it came to those three if he was completely honest, only love and nurture came out of his body once those babies Gwen had were born.

The pain and the rage he had thought it would eat him alive when those three made their appearance, only stayed for the first couple of months while he got used to seeing her pregnant, that said, he loved all the changes she went through and teased her about it. So the second he held those babies in his arms, his heart was taken by them, each one of them.

Kingston with his quick and deep love for his family, Zuma with his brain and his entertaining personality, and lastly, the big surprise, Apollo, with those beautiful eyes that were able to capture everyone’s attention and make them love him.

 

 

The Bar, Voices, had been open for over 5 years now. After a few not so great months and a lot of spences, most of them out of Blake and Todd’s bleeding pockets, the bar started to breathe and see the light of day.

Nevertheless, everything seemed to be crap and they were holding onto hope, even when the bar seemed like the worst idea they could have gotten at the time. But then again, when you’re in your mid-twenties, you feel invincible and able to literally eat shit for years if you have to… but at the same time, you feel old enough to know if an idea is good and worth it. Looking back, it was like; they were in the right age to make an investment that big and important, without feeling completely stupid all the time.

The first months of Voices were hard, they would almost beg for people to come in and then get them hammered so they wouldn’t leave. However, it wasn’t until some boy band, who were looking, for an empty place to crash, found Voices and stayed, for the music, the buzz and by 11 pm, the hosts, who were so charismatic that they fell in love with the place.

That visit turned the place into a hot spot, mostly because one of the boys posted a few pictures of their drunken night. The time he spent there was so good, Josh would go to the bar every time he could, making it a thing for him to have his ass sitting on a stool, taking pictures, drinking, playing pool, singing and laughing until he cried.

Despite that, the real reason that made him returned to Voices, was the one serving him the beers every night but Wednesdays and Sundays, Raelynn. The cute, sweet, rowdy and quick southern girl got him by the balls the day they met and three years later, he was still hooked, she still had a boyfriend and he kept dating models… that was never brought to the bar.

 

- _Anyway, I tell you all of this, not only because we are closing down, and I have had a few glasses… but because my dad wants to make a barbecue to pretend all is good and give the boys some normality and we want you there. Besides, mom wants to see if you’re ok after the divorce-_ Blake smiled because he wasn’t surprised that mamma bear was in full force for her cubs. Even though his divorce was a decision made in January when the bomb exploded, it was two days ago, in the middle of a weirdly chilly July that he had signed the divorce paper. So, she was worried.

He was adopted by the Stefan is the second Todd brought him home three days after they met. He arrived into a cozy suburban house, in Anaheim, wearing jeans, plaid and a pair of new boots that fit him just right, holding his bag-pack as hard as he could, terrified of the city people but pretending to be tough because of his height. Patti had welcomed them with snacks and a smile, while Dennis gave him a bear hug that reminded him of his dad.

It was a teen Gwen, holding hands with her then boyfriend, the picture he remembered the most of that day, she had her hair platinum blonde, wearing mostly black but was wearing a big smile that made his heart leap the second she took in his outfit.

- _You are for sure a full cowboy, huh? So cute-_

With those words, he was taken, and his heart was ripped out of his chest, placing itself into Gwen’s hands for her to hold.

 

Anyway, the relationship he had with that family became deeper when his mom and Mike moved back to Oklahoma when he finished school while he stayed in California to study music in college. Besides all that, Patti and Dennis Stefani were rocked when Richie died, not only to him but to everyone, and were also there when his dad passed away, a few months earlier. Patti held their hands during the most difficult times.

_-I love your mom… She’s my favorite Stefani-_

_-Yeah, right…-_ He snorted and rolled his eyes, he was the only Stefani that knew that Blake was still crushing on Gwen, over 20 years later.

- _I mean it… she is the one that loves me the most-_

 _-What about me? -_ He pretended to be hurt while putting his hand over his chest.

- _Dude… come on! -_ He smiled and kissed his cheek.

- _Gorgeous! I love it… Thank God I got here at this time, and later I might have got a glimpse of something more_ \- Blake’s heart skipped a bit because he knew that sultry tone by heart, he could even hear it sometimes in his sleep.

- _Gwen, you knew I loved your brother for a reason… I mean, he’s so handsome_ \- Gwen came in swaying her hips, making his breath stutter inside his chest.

- _Yeah, he is…-_ She gave Todd a kiss and she then turned to Blake. Little did she know; he was dying for her to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Gwen and Blake had managed their relationship to be as normal as it could, without being too close. For some reason, Blake wasn’t touchy feely with her and Gwen had never asked why.

- _And Blake’s hot! I mean, all the girls come here and ask him for drinks instead of Rae or even Jonah_ \- Todd joked.

- _Really? Damn Blake. I didn’t know you had that in you_ -

- _It’s the dimples … they have saved me from a lot of issues while bringing quite the attention to my beautiful blue eyes-_

_-One thing that will never lack in you is your confidence, huh cowboy?-_

_-I know what I got. I might not have a six pack, but I have killer jokes, dimples, and wit… When you’re average you learn your strength to use them-_

_-You are no average man, Blake Shelton-_ Gwen threw that bomb, right before she went in for a sip of Todd’s rum.

- _You aren’t an average woman either, Gwen Stefani-_ I took a sip and stared at her eyes, gorgeous molten chocolate brown.

 _-Are you sure? Sometimes I feel like it. I mean, 37, mom of three, almost divorced-_ She tried to joke but her words were filled with pain.

 _-Do you think that’s average? Besides, you left behind fashion guru and prime designer of one of the biggest companies of clothes in the world-_ Blake added with a wink aimed at her as he moved the chair so he could be looking straight at her.

_-You’re sweet and great for my ego-_

_-Good to be serving you for something, darling-_

They looked at each other and he smiled, winked and got up to get the glasses to the sink before closing down. It was while he arranged everything behind the bar, that he saw them talk, soft and low, like kipping a secret, I pretended to not give a mind, finishing everything off to leave as soon as we could.

- _Let’s go home-_

 _-Are you ok to drive? -_ Gwen asked

- _Yeah, I just had a glass, I’m good. Todd?–_

_-Yeah, I’m taking Gwen-_

- _Great! -_ Gwen turned everything off and walked out while he and Todd arranged the opening for Monday.

They all stood outside the door while they went to look for the keys of their cars and while they closed down the bar. Blake hugged Todd and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek and a brotherly hug while he turned to Gwen to give her a side one, that she didn’t seem to like it.

But Gwen surprised the bunch, hugging Blake front to front, close, bodies colliding with each other and her face tugged over his shoulder. Blake could feel Gwen’s breath over his neck and the goosebumps rose all over him.

- _Whatever you need, baby girl-_ Blake tugged her closer and I felt her breath stuttered.

Blake released and pretended he didn’t see her glittery eyes, filled with unwanted and unshed tears. He walked out quickly before he gave in to his desire of tugging Gwen once more, but this time, not letting her go.

- _Hey, barbecue tomorrow! -_ Todd screamed as Blake got into his car.

- _Yeah… Mother hen must see that I’m doing ok! At least the ink on the divorce is dry! -_ Blake screamed and Todd laughed while Gwen stood quiet.

Blake drove home with the picture of a sad Gwen and the heat of her body against his. Even with her clothes on, Gwen’s body was printed on his own.

The hardest thing for him, after the separation and the divorce, was the going home alone. He would miss the time he got near his house, to see some lights on, maybe Betty snuggling on the couch instead of outside or even the smell of made coffee on the mornings.

Loneliness was something he had struggled with all of his life, the reason why he had jumped into relationships a bit too quickly. So, the second he wasn’t all good, he wanted out. That said, this time, he had held himself, he had stayed single and he wasn’t looking for a partner whatsoever, he was proud of himself…even inside of his misery.

Getting home, getting Betty inside, take a quick shower and head to bed was the usual program for the day. He didn’t do anything different this night, only have Gwen on his head the entire time.

 

- _You came_!- Patti scream while he entered the house as if it was his own. He opened the front door and Patti came in running towards Blake, big hug as he snuggled even closer to her.

- _Of course, I did. I need to be here to convince you to run away with me, I can’t do that over the phone_ \- She slapped my chest as they walked over the kitchen where everyone was gathering.

- _Blake, can you stop enticing my wife to go with you? It’s been 20 years_ \- Dennis said while Blake hugged him a bit tighter than usual. He needed that. A hug that reminded him of dad.

They looked up and Gwen was looking straight at them, the smile on her lips. He couldn’t help himself, so he winked at her and started to look for the kids.

- _They’re playing… if they knew you were here, you were struggling to try to pick them all up-_ Gwen said when she noticed that he was looking for the boys.

- _Ok… I haven’t seen them in so long, it’s actually ridiculous. Todd? Jen?-_ A bit nervous, couldn’t really feel comfortable after the night before.

 _-Buying some things… they’re on their way-_ Dennis said while handing him a drink, his favorite one, vodka and sprite zero with a bit of lemon.

_-Good. Good-_

_-They boys had missed you … they freaked out when I told them you’d be here-_ Blake had, on purpose, stayed away from her for a while, like a few months. The last time he saw Apollo, he was like 9 months old and now, he’s like a year and a half. It made him feel bad but then remembered how much he hated Gavin, and the guilt went away.

_-Good… I thought they might have forgotten my face-_

_-They couldn’t. We talk about you so much, they can’t literally forget you and they don’t even know you-_ Gwen laughed, the smile didn’t reach her eyes.

_-Really? Good stories I hope-_

_-Always-_ She said slowly and their eyes locked in a way that made everything

- _BLAKE_?!- He heard a childish scream that he couldn’t help but laugh at and he saw Zuma running towards him. His body had gotten taller, less round, loosing slowly that baby face that he had before but still, he was pure Gwen, all energy and zero shame.

His body slammed to his and he couldn’t help but feel choked up over it, he closed his eyes and tugged him closer to him. He laughed and started to tickled him while he danced and took off his glasses getting them on.

_-You have grown so much, I wouldn’t have recognized you if I weren’t for your other eyes!-_

_-I wouldn’t have if it weren’t for your cap!-_

_-Are you mocking me?-_ Pretended to be hurt while I liked at him, fake annoyance and his pure happiness shone in his eyes.

_-You haven’t changed your cap!-_

_-True!-_

_-Blake-_ I looked up and King was looking at me, his face all teen and I felt old.

- _Holy crap! You have grown too… what the hell is your mom giving you_ all?!- He said and King slammed his head on his shoulder and hugged him tie

_-I missed you-_

_-I missed you too buddy. More than you can imagine-_

_-I miss you-_

_-I miss you all! Damn, time flies!-_

_-Is ‘Pollo in college or something?-_

_-No…-_ Zuma dissolved in laughter.

Apollo was on Gwen’s arms, looking at Blake with weary eyes and a lot of mystery. He wasn’t sure what made of him but Blake walked up to him, looked him straight in the eyes and said.

 _-You don’t remember me, but you were very little and you would laugh whenever I did this-_ He then started to make a weird face that had him laughing hysterically, bouncing on Gwen’s arms and stretching his arms up, hitting Gwen’s face.

- _We are here. Blake better be here, I’m starving_ -

- _I’m here… you talking crap and I’m already here-_

Everyone ran towards them and I heard Stella screaming my name while Leo ran outside to the pool.

- _I’m really happy you’re here Blake. We all missed you very much-_ Gwen walked up to him and hugged him again. Blake moved his arm around her and snuggled her on his side, walking to the patio where everyone was. – _You are the best man, outside of my family, that I know-_

_-Nothing has changed, baby girl-_

_-I hope not… I love you too much-_

_-We have grown together-_

_-Yeah…I saw how hard puberty hit you-_

_-Funny. Haha-_

_-I mean it. You’re the best-_

_-I know. And you are the best too… Nothing else matters-_

_-Todd talked to you-_

_-He did… He wanted me to not fuck up-_

_-You’re divorcing yourself-_

_-Yeah… I am. Again-_

_-Did you think Miranda was it?-_

_-I did… for a few years, I did. But in the last couple of ones, things changed-_

_-Did you feel the change?-_

_-I did. I think we all do-_ Gwen stopped walking, about five feet away from the rest of the Stefanis running around.

_-I try to think back and I can’t really… remember the moment it changed-_

_-Stop trying to remember, it ain’t healthy-_

_-You think?-_ Gwen turned to him, giving everyone her back. She let him in, she let him see her pain and her anger, her embarrassment. Blake understood at that moment, that she knew what he was going through and more importantly, she understood that even though their problems were different, at the core, everything laid on ego, image and selfishness, not only their partner’s but also theirs.

 _-Yeah. It’s better that way-_ He saw Dennis looking at them, but made no comment on it.

 _-Ok… I’ll try to think less-_ Her voice cracked and her breath stuttered.

 _-Good… and drink more-_ He gave her time, a few seconds to let her breath and to let her gather herself, to hold the tears that were hanging from her lashes and the mouth to get a little softer.

_-Ok… On Monday, my ass is going to be seating on a stool on Voices-_

_-And on Monday, I’m gonna get you real drunk-_ Drunk Gwen was fun, she needed fun.

_-It’s a date cowboy-_

_-I’d have died if you had said those words a twenty years ago-_

_-Only Twenty? Not anymore?-_

_-I don’t think so…-_ Lies. Beautiful words covered in lies.

_-That’s kind of sad. We’re old-_

_-Yeah… We are-_ Blake had never felt that old in his life, like when he decided to pull the divorce. Now, he had the feeling he was turning back time.


	2. The Girl

- _Does it go away?-_ Gwen had arrived at the bar around 6 pm, just about an hour after it was opened. She took her time, got ready, dressing ready for the kill, dropped the kids at her parents for the night with their cousins, and drove straight to the bar, a place she hadn’t been in about two years ago, her ex didn’t like her going there… but he wasn’t there anymore, so fuck him.

Gavin Rossdale wasn’t the most supportive partner, nor for her and most definitely not for her family, so it wasn’t a surprise that he didn’t love the idea of Gwen hanging out in the bar her brother had opened. In all honesty and now looking back, it was a bit more than that and she knew it in the back of her mind. It had to do with her brother’s partner in crime, Blake Shelton. The man that had been serving her drinks and who she had decided would be her security blanket for now on while she got herself ready for real life.

She met Blake when he was not even 10 years old, a little boy that had a more structured personality than his entire classroom put together, but still bathed with that edge of complete innocence. A combination that struck her particularly hard, when the little boy entered the kitchen with his cowboy boots and his blue plaid shirt all those years ago. Funny enough, both things were still the protagonist of his wardrobe, it didn’t matter where he was, the boots and the squares went with him wherever he went.

Gavin never liked Blake. Not when they were dating and even less when they got married. He always said that he was a jealous man, who wanted his career and his wife away from other men – especially men like Blake, who could charm a snake to bark like a dog if he wanted to-

Both things Gavin stated all those years ago, were shame marks for her. Not because he said them, but because she believed them and mostly because she liked them. In one hand, Gavin was never the successful guy he thought he was, the time showed her how weak he was and how bad of a partner he ended up being.

 In the other hand, it hurt her mostly because Blake was rather successful in everything he did, from the bar to his producing gigs, and even, with women, she had to admit. Blake had been married twice, has had girls drooling over him since before he hit puberty, and that with quite a lot of money on his bank account, made him even more dangerous on Gavin’s eyes. So now, that she had been sitting on a stool, for a few of hours, nursing drinks, she realized that the hate maybe was envy, of Blake’s confidence, freedom, and even money.

- _What goes away_?- Blake asked while he served her another margarita, her third of the night but not her last.

- _The pain… the anger and the despair_ \- She added, looking at him straight in the eyes, giving him the full briefing of her feelings in that moment. A little window to her soul, one that was almost entirely close to everyone for weeks now.

- _You will… give it time. It doesn’t get any easier but you learn to live with the pain. So yes, it’ll go away. So much so, that they will be times when you won’t even remember what his face looked like_ \- Blake answered, leaning his body to the bar, letting his cap go a little lower, shading part of his face, but leaving his whiskers and smile under the light, making it even brighter – and grayer- than it was.

- _I need that day to approach quickly_ \- She said taking a look on his outfit, the jeans, the plaid, and the tired smile, dimple-less this time.

_-It’ll happen baby girl. It will. I promise you. I have been through the same shit before-_

_-Yeah…I guess-_

Earlier that day, Gwen had walked into the place, she had gone straight to the bar, waiting for Blake to catch her eye to ask him for a margarita. She only wanted him to serve her, so right after he gave it to her, he moved his head to his right, to his side of the bar, - she now knew-

- _That’s Rae’s part…She’ll have to give you the drinks if you sit there. Her boss is pretty intense with the whole part of respecting sides-_

_-You’re her boss-_

_-Yeah, and I heard he’s a bastard-_

_-You’re so dumb-_

She laughed and she realized at that moment, that the reason why she was there is for him to make her laugh. It never minded how she felt or how she was, Blake would always make her laugh, he makes her feel great.

So, for a bit, during the first glass of margarita, she realized she was being selfish, using him like medicine, making her feel bad…. Nevertheless at the end of the first one and right after Blake finished pouring the second one, while he tried to make her take one big gulp of it… she realized she didn’t care. She needed it, she was going to get it.

Blake winked and moved to her side, where a girl was ordering some drinks for her group of friends, lots of shots, girly drinks and a scotch on the rocks.

- _So, you own the bar?-_ The girl asked too eager to get an answer. She was wearing the shortest shorts she had ever seen.

_-Yeah… with my friend-_

_-Cool. You have an awesome bar-_

_-Yeah, I do-_ Blake was making her drinks and Gwen couldn’t take her eyes off of the girl. She was pretty. Tall, curvy, brunette with long waves of hair falling down of her back, almost touching the edge of the things some people wouldn’t even dare to call clothing. She was shamelessly flirting with Blake, she kept touching her hair and kept commenting on his looks.

- _Love the hair, you’re most definitely following the trend-_ She said in a girly voice that had him look at her with a face, he never liked the baby voice, Gwen knew that much.

_-Which is?-_

_-Grey. I got my hair gray a few months ago, for a photo shoot-_ Model. Nice way to drop it, very classy too, even Gwen had to admit it.

_-Really? But it’s different. My gray hair isn’t a choice and isn’t even full-on grey. It’s going grey-_

_-Well, I heard cowboys look very good in grey-_

_-You think?-_ Blake put all of her drinks in a tray.

- _Yeah, I do-_ She smiled, took the tray and walked away. Gwen mind was overwhelmed, the girl was good, she came through, flirted and left, leaving Blake actually staring at her.

- _She’s good at the game_ \- Gwen tried to get his attention.

- _She is… You can see that she plays a lot-_ Blake answered her, getting a sip of her drink and sitting on the chair in front of her, on the inside of the bar.

_-So…you interested? She looked like she was-_ She played it cool, or at least hoped it came across that way.

_-My relationship with Miranda started that way… Sex. I hope I can get more but also, I hope it’s never fully based on sex again-_ She was reminded a bit of Miranda, they weren’t together a lot, mostly in public and usually, they shared quick and forced words, most of them awkward. But, what she remembered, was how intense she was at the time and that all of their interactions weren’t that great.

_-I get you-_

_-I know-_

_-Anyway, no, I’m not interested right now. I’m keeping it cool, maybe I’ll be single forever, I’ll become a monk-_ Blake tried to joke but behind his eyes, you could see his pain, the memories still haunting him and yes, even shame.

_-I think that’s a bit much, Blake-_

_-You do? I don’t know about that… Two divorces-_ There it goes, the shame.

_-Two ten year relationships. That’s a lot-_

_-It’s not forever either-_

_-I was with him for 20 years… Looking back, sometimes it does feel like it went forever, and that it should have ended way earlier-_

_-I get it. There were months that felt like forever…the bad ones-_

_-Yeah… You’re not a failure Blake. Truly. You aren’t-_

_-Thanks, darling-_

- _You look like you’re having fun-_ It was Todd’s turn to be out of the bar, a place he preferred to be, just like Blake, neither of them liked to cash. But even though he was busy, he took his time and sat right next to her, soda in hand and a wonky smile on his face.

- _I am. I almost forgot I was allowed-_ Gwen was tipsy, Gwen was honest.

- _Good. You’re allowed to do whatever you want…So be it. Besides, Blake’s rather chirpy and quick today. He’s dispatching quickly because he doesn’t want to leave you alone. Usually, I have reminded him that there are a lot of customers waiting for their drinks…But in all honesty, people like Blake joking with them, so they don’t really mind that much-_

_-Blake makes everyone feel good and chirpy-_

_-He does…Even when he’s not on the inside-_

_-He isn’t?-_ Gwen’s head turned quickly at him and just stared at her brother for a while, looking at him like he was insane.

_-Gwen… can’t you see it? He’s broken… he’s trying to play it cool…but he isn’t.-_

_-I don’t know him very well…-_ Gwen never spent that much time with him, Gavin didn’t like him, so she didn’t. Dumb Gwen.

- _Yeah well… The asshole hates him, hates me and everyone around you that isn’t him-_

_-He does seem sad-_

_-Yeah… God if I could, I’d wrap my hand around that bitch’s neck and …-_

_-Todd! Please…-_

_\- It’s just… This isn’t Blake. Real Blake makes everyone feel good… because he feels good not because he thinks he has to. Real Blake doesn’t have that darkens and sadness behind his eyes, nor does he half –laughed or cried… he does it fully unapologetically. The bitch changed his life forever-_

_-Divorce changes you…-_

_-I guess-_

Blake returned to the bar and felt the heaviness of the air and just looked at us with those wondering blues. He had been serving a few more drinks to the cute girl of earlier, it was the third time she came to the bar and the second time she had taken a laugh out of Blake. She looked so young but Blake never seemed like the type of guy to go for younger girls, but then again, she was getting a divorce, so she could have easily made a mistake… with another man.

- _All good?-_

_-Yeah… We were discussing the best way to kill both of your exes-_ Todd simply answered

_-I’m southern… and I like to burn shit. That’s all I’m gonna say-_ Blake looked at Todd, winked at Gwen and then took a large gulp of his drink of choice for the night.

Blake always liked to play the heavy drinker card, whenever she saw him, which wasn’t really that often, but he did make certain drunken jokes and acted a bit crazy. Even though, he only went for a couple of glasses. It did take her a few times to realize that probably after every crazy night, he was the only sober one.

Blake’s eyes were a bit alert and wild that night, he looked like he was aware of everything that was going on inside the bar, he looked edgy. He was ready to react and to serve, but at the same time, he didn’t miss a bit of every conversation. Gwen was in awe, it was the first time she had actually seen him, moving and doing what he did… usually, the few time she came, Blake would avoid her and Gavin, taking care of everyone else but them.

She thought he was rude. It took her some time to realize that well, he was avoiding Gavin being rude to him or to everyone else. He always got in a bad mood whenever his name came into play.

- _Refill?-_ Blake asked Gwen, the fourth glass was empty. She felt like floating, happy and brave.

- _Do you want me drunk? It’s my fourth…-_ Gwen teased Blake, to what he just laughed, snapping his head back and letting the sound warm everyone around him. She loved his laugh.

- _It’s your fourth in like three hours… You’re ok. Besides, your brother’s here, he’ll take care of you-_ He said pointing at Todd who hadn’t had a drink all night long.

_-You won’t? Take care of me… I mean-_ She could hear sirens inside her head calling for danger. Danger. Danger zone. Was she flirting?

- _I’m not your brother… I want to meet really drunk Gwen-_ He said finishing her drink and winking at her.

The air was thick in a different way that her drunk self couldn’t really comprehend but it looked like Todd could cause he just stayed quiet and looked interested. Blake moved. He let them alone to cover the bar, which was filled with people again, from the snotty girl who only wanted him to serve her drinks to a couple of country dudes who heard the thick accent miles away and felt invited. Blake was in his zone, helping everyone and taking care of it all.

- _Gwen, what are you playing at?-_

_-What?-_

_-You know… and don’t play with him. Just don’t-_   Todd ended the conversation.

 

 

It was almost three am when the bar was almost completely ready to close, only one person in the bar. The chick. Talking to Blake.

She had stayed after her friends left, Blake got her a spot in the bar and she was now nursing a good drink while Blake talked to her, bending and leaning his upper body to the bar, forearms on the table and legs stretched back. She laughed, he laughed, she flicked her hair and he smile.

- _It’s closing time. Come on Gwen-_ She had stopped the drinking. She started to feel insecure right after Todd’s comments. She just nodded and got up, knowing she could walk anywhere by herself.

- _Really? A full ranch, with animals and stuff? Damn_ _you are a full-on cowboy_. The girl's pitch almost broke her brain. Her voice had become increasingly higher and annoying as the minutes passed by and she felt the need to ask her to stop talking. Maybe she was drunker than she thought. The girl didn’t look cute, not sweet, she seemed ugly and a total bitch.

- _I work the land whenever I can but I do have lots of help there…-_

_-Tell me… Is the farmer tan a thing-_ Her voice got lowered and I couldn’t believe the nerve to say that to someone she just met. My eyes winded and I stiffed as Todd pushing towards the exit.

- _There’s really only one way to confirm, huh?-_ Blake was playing along. What the hell?

- _We are leaving… Take care. See you tomorrow-_ Todd said and he looked at the girl. – _Todd by the way. Nice to meet you-_

_-Karen. Nice to meet you too. You two have an awesome bar-_ God I wanted her to stop talking

- _Thank you. This is Gwen, my sister-_

- _Hi-_ Simply said, didn’t feel like sharing

- _Hi. You are gorgeous, girl…Oh my-_

_-Thank you… I do love your outfit-_ That was the only thing I liked about her. Her face seemed weird and her voice was just grade 10 annoying. It took me back to high school and to those annoying mean girls.

- _That’s a high compliment. Gwen is a fashionista… she has her own designing company and all-_ Blake moved to the other side of the bar and held his hand for … Karen. They were now all walking to the exit.

_-Wow. Thank you then. I don’t know much about it… but I do love to look good-_  

- _You look really good, so consider that a success-_

_-You’re sweet, Blake. Thank you-_

They all left the bar, the boys closed up and started to walk towards the cars, to the lonely cars waiting for their owners at the entrance, a black sedan, and a big ass truck.

She never liked the idea of either of them having to work to this late. She always had the fear that someone might jump them and hurt them, to the very least to not say kill. It was a bar and lots of drunk people stayed very, very late at night.

It wasn’t until after a scare that they had, in which Blake very easily handled, they had hired private security, a couple of armed guards were always on the property, had cameras everywhere and were lucky enough that a police station was only five minutes away.

 

Gwen got into Todd’s sedan while Karen got into Blake’s. Blake and Todd crossed some words and while they laughed, each jumped into their cars and honked, as they were on their separate ways. Different ways than usual.

- _What’s got into you?-_ Todd asked completely confused after Gwen stood quiet for a couple of minutes.

- _What do you mean?-_

_-You got weird-_ Todd pushed, like usual.

_-No, I didn’t…-_

_-Yes, you did-_

_-I didn’t like her-_ Gwen exploded. She couldn’t resist. The way she was looking at him was really going to give her nightmares.

- _Who?-_

_-The girl at the bar… the one with Blake-_

_-Oh, well. Blake did like her-_

_-I guess… I mean, he’s giving her a ride home-_

_-Yeah…a ride-_

_-What? What do you mean?-_

_-Gwen…I know you were young and naïve when you got married… but come on-_ Todd condescending tone was like adding fuel to the fire.

_-What?-_

_-Really? You’re gonna make me say it-_

_-What?!-_

_-Blake’s gonna sleep with her…and give her some good country charm tonight. He’s getting lucky-_ Todd’s tone vibrated with laughter and Gwen just sat there, looking at her, as if he had grown a second head.

_-What? No! Blake’s not that guy…-_ Gwen kept fighting him while they arrived at Todd’s where she was spending the night.

Gwen still thought of Blake like the little boy that was obsessed with her until he got a girlfriend at the age of 13… the same one that every single girl in his high school wanted to get into his pants. That stayed, even today when, almost in their forties, the friends that met teen Blake and the one that met grownup Blake, all wanted a piece of him. Honestly, she couldn’t quite see it.

Blake was handsome in a particular way, the eyes, the dimples, the jaw, and his height made him really damn interesting. Then again, most people liked tall. He was funny, not in a joke-telling kind of funny, but in a witty and quick kind of way, which was way more powerful. And lastly, he was a natural flirt, he could even make a plan swoon over him if he wanted to…and that had to do with his whole personality.

Blake wasn’t the kind of guy to play pretend; he was real, 100% himself the entire time. That was damn appealing but she still didn’t see it… I mean, was she attracted to him? Maybe a bit, like any red-blooded women would, but she didn’t think she couldn’t see herself jumping on Blake, any moment soon or even thinking about sleeping with him. Then again, desperation could make someone do weird things.

_-Gwen, for God’s sakes. He’s boning her good tonight…-_ Todd said laughing as they entered the house. It wasn’t pitch black thanks to the dim light that was shinning from the kitchen.

_-Don’t be disgusting. Don’t say that-_ Gwen snapped and walk straight to the kitchen, as straight as she could.

_-Come on!-_

_-Why are you fighting? My God… have you seen the time-_ Jen, Todd’s wife, and Gwen’s best friend said to them while shushing them.

_-Blake went home with a girl…-_

_-Good for him! He needs sex desperately… seems edgy-_

_-Jen!-_

_-Gwen here, baby Gwen thinks he’s just giving her a ride home…-_ Todd was trying to hold his laughter.

_-Oh, Gwen baby…No-_

_-Blake’s watching the stars tonight…-_

_-Blake’s not that kind of guy-_

_-Right…-_

_-He isn’t-_

_-You never saw him… I did. Blake likes sex… not just sex, he likes it good and often-_

_-Like any guy…-_ Gwen tried to interrupt him

_-No. Blake likes it a bit more than your usual guy…-_

_-He doesn’t seem like…-_

_-The sex-driven man? Blake likes to play it dumb and he’s good at it. He’s the kind of guy that before you realize it, he’s not only hitting on you and you love it but you’re already thinking about sleeping with him-_ Jen surprised Gwen with her comment, but then again, it was true. Jen was friends with him.

_-How do you know that?-_

_-I’m friends with him… I’ve been it for a long time… and I have seen him in action-_

_-He’s not a dawg-_

_-Not exactly. He’s not gonna lie, he’s not gonna cheat and he’ll leave before the sun rises. I bet he’s good… Remember Jenna Hawkins? Well, if you say his name to her, she blushes, it doesn’t matter if her husband or kids are in the room, she always does it-_ Jen teased.

_-That’s…-_

_-Life-_ Todd intervened.

_-Gwen…that’s life. You’ve been married for a long time and I get it. But the dating life changed and you can either adapt or fight against the way, and wait for a guy-_

_-I don’t want to date-_

_-We’ll see_


	3. The plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It'll get better... I assure you
> 
> This is to everyone pushing me to not only keep writing this story but the ones pushing to do this with any story!  
> Thanks for the support, you guys have no idea how much it means to me... Especially when I don't feel my greatest!  
> ( I love you Jo!) 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone!  
> And yes, updates for other stories will come up... just hadn't really felt all that excited about them

He had a hangover. He was well on his thirties and he had a hangover, it was not the first time of the year, but it definitely was the first time he did it for “fun” and not to drink his sorrows away or just to forget. After spending a good amount of time talking to Gwen and feeling lovesick all over again like he was 14 years old one more time, he decided to sleep with the girl who kept on giving him ideas and who promised him nothing but a good time, no strings attached and not a next day.

Karen. She kept going to the bar instead of asking her friends, she kept talking to him and flirting like crazy. So, why not? He was single, she was single and hell, he was broken-hearted, still trying to move on from his ex but at the same time, trying his hardest to not end up in the claws of his teen crush who was definitely not interested in him.

Why the hell not? He made a decision the second Todd started to talk to Gwen. He heard a bit of the conversation and didn’t like the way things were going, he was once again imagining things, in his head, with Gwen and him, together, the way it was never going to happen.

He had felt something, on his heart, his mind, and his body. He did. He felt connected with her, he felt like for the first time they were connecting in a way they hadn’t before, because of her ex or because of their past. Nevertheless, the second he heard Gwen telling Todd that she didn’t see him that bad, made Blake realized that she wasn’t there, not like he was, maybe she never was. So he changed the tune, decided to move on and take advantage of the horny girl that kept downing shots like a pro, a girl that probably had a lot of experience in that department and that understood that nothing would really transcend the bed of her house.

That’s how he ended up taking a shower in a house he had never been before and that he wouldn’t like to return to. He had woken up around 7 am, sneaked out of bed and was now finishing dressing in a bath filled with girl stuff, where everything was purple and white, with fluffy ends. He felt dirty, uncomfortable and like a giant in a muppet world. He was asphyxiating which combined with the headache, it was a literally killer combination.

He left the bathroom and jumped scared when he was Karen awake, naked on top of the sheets. She was staring at him.

- _Do you really want to leave? I thought you could stay a bit longer, before heading out-_ She was looking at him, no shame in her face, proud of her body and her nakedness. She looked incredible, like a queen, just not the type of queen Blake would like to be with.

_-I can’t. I have to go. I’m gonna get something for the headache and sleep in my bed-_ Blake moved his sight from her, it made him a bit uncomfortable. He took the boots right next to the bed and sat on it while he put them on.

_-An empty bed?-_ She pouted while she sat, letting her body move graciously.

_-Yeah. An empty bed?-_ He felt horrified about the idea of actually her thinking he was with someone, either married or in a relationship. Him cheating? Not again.

_-I lose against an empty bed?-_ Karen let her body rest over the sheets right next to him

- _Sorry about that but I feel like I need to go-_

_-It’s about her, isn’t?-_ Her hands were now under her chin, holding her head, her shiny blue eyes set on him, making her look like a witch capable of reading your mind and telling you, your darkest secrets. 

_-What?-_

_\- The girl at the bar. Your friend’s sister. You kept looking at her all night. It was weird. You were with me but at the same time, you weren’t-_

_-It … isn’t all about her. I got a divorce, I don’t feel all that great and I feel like I did … this because of it-_ He started to feel uncomfortable, she saw too much.

_\- This? Sex with me, you mean-_

_-Yeah. I meant that-_

_-It isn’t all about her. Ok. I’ll pretend I believe you-_ She sat, this time covering herself with the gray sheet of the bed, right next to him, looking at him with knowing eyes, challenging for an answer.

_-She was my teen crush-_ Blake felt the need to explain.

_-She’s still your crush-_

_-No… Last night, I think it had to do more with the fact that she almost looked at me the way I would have loved. But no, she won’t, ever. She’s never done it, not once in the last … twenty years-_

_\- Have you let your presence been known in that way?-_ She got up and stood in front of him, a sheet wrapped around her, looking like a Greek goddess.

_-Why would I? She doesn’t like me that way…-_

_-I saw a bit of jealousy last night-_ She crooked her brow and smiled softly.

_-I’m like a brother to her. Trust me. I know-_

_-I wouldn’t be so sure about that Blake-_ Her arms wrapped around him in a way that seems all that friendly that almost made him forget the fact that they had sex the night before.

- _You’re weird-_

_-Why?-_

_-We had sex last night-_

_-And it was good… you’re very good, even drunk. But…I don’t like you that way, you don’t like me that way, so who cares?-_

_\- I guess-_

_-Besides, you’re the first guy that I had genuinely liked in a while. You show me that you, men, are not all assholes-_

_-Thanks…I guess-_ She kissed his forehead and walked towards the bathroom, letting the sheet drag across the room.

_-Besides, you like her it was quite obvious-_

_-Why? Me staring at her all night?-_

_-No. You, moaning her name when you came did the trick, that was a good clue-_ Blake turned scarlet, closed his eyes and dropped his face to the ground, fisting the sheets he was still sitting on.

- _I’ll help you, Blake. Let me take a shower first… Come on cowboy, go and make coffee, it’s too early to be talking about heartbreaks, without caffeine running through our veins-_ The door closed and Blake realized he had gained a weird ally and probably, friend.

- _You look like shit-_ Todd said when Blake arrived at the bar at 3 pm that same afternoon, after leaving Karen’s he had driven home, taken a nap, taken another shower and got his head ready for the day, not sure what it was going to bring to him.

- _Hello to you too-_ Blake answered solemnly, with a hoarse throat.

_-Hangover?-_

_-A bit… We kept drinking in her house, bad idea-_

_-I guess you had a good time-_

He couldn’t quite remember the night, just a few moans and for some reason a picture of Gwen came into his mind, mingled with a wave of pleasure that he could remember, making his body tingle.

What he did remember clearly was his breakfast with Karen. She was funny, plain and crazy fun, especially when he took out of his mind, the flirt and the horny part… she was one of the guys.

- _Yeah… we did-_ In another occasion, he would have befriended her immediately and had introduced her like a dude to Todd, as he did with Rae.

- _Did you eat anything? I don’t want you puking all over the place-_

_-Yeah, Karen made me some breakfast-_

_-Did she cook for you? Damn…-_

_-She’s coming back tonight. I promised her I would teach her to play pool-_

_-Did you now? Good… I guess someone is having a good streak of orgasms-_ Todd said while lining the bottles in the correct order behind the bar, cleaning up a bit and getting the glasses in their right spot.

_-We are not sleeping together again-_ Blake stated.

_-Yeah…Ok-_

_-I mean it-_ He pushed

_-And I say ok-_ The words were dripping in sarcasm and Blake was starting to lose it.

_-It doesn’t sound like you believe me-_

_-That’s because I don’t-_

_-Come on!-_

_-Blake… she’s coming back tonight, apparently-_

_-So? We decided to be friends, she’s really cool-_

_-Blake…Please!-_

_-What are you two ole witches fighting about? Damn…-_ Raelynn walked in with her 5 foot 2 body, dropping a fifty-pound case of bottles on the table like it weighted nothing, only to start organizing before the first customer arrived.

- _Blake got lucky last night… the girl is coming back… but they’re just friends-_

_-Come on, Blake-_ Rae rolled her eyes.

- _It’s way more complicated than that…way much more-_  

- _Really? How so?-_

_-That’s… not for me to share. The point is she’s great and I like her, she’s coming back but nobody is sleeping with nobody-_

_-Fine-_

The bar was ready to open, Blake felt less hung-over, the headache was long gone and was then really hungry, he didn’t feel like barfing anymore. But, no alcohol tonight, he wouldn’t be able to handle even a drop. He wasn’t completely sure how he survive the night before.

He took a deep breath when the first customer entered a couple of hours later, they had already cleaned up, do the stock up and did their usual pre-opening routine. His day was barely starting while most of the people that were going to walk in and drink a few beers, were at the end of theirs.

It moved a bit more than the day before, so when the clock hit midnight, the place was crowded, the air turned a bit heavy and he knew, something was going to blow up before his night ended.

What he didn’t picture, was that Raelynn was gonna be the fuel of it all. Josh had walked in with a group of friends, as usual, Renny –our security guy- and his bodyguard kept everyone away while he walked inside of the bar and said hi to everyone.

- _Hey, my man-_

_-Look at you, as usual turning my bar inside out. What’s up, bud?-_ I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek while he grinned like an idiot, looking for Rae in the audience. – _She went to the kitchen to get some stuff-_

_-Right. Listen, this is my friend, Adam Levine-_

_-Right! Nice to meet you-_ Spiky dude, tall but not as tall as Blake, dressed in a simple white t-shirt and jeans, some expensive-looking shoes and a look in his eyes that could be considered like he thought he was the king of the room … and he might as well be.  

_-I know you… we met. A couple of years ago… we met in a meeting, you’re a producer, a hell of a good one by the way. I have a bunch of friends dying to work with you or even for you -_

_-Really? Don’t remember… sorry man-_

_-Don’t. There were too many people there, and you were pretty busy, surrounded by a couple of dozens-_

_-Yeah… I tend to block all of those meetings, especially if they turn like that-_

_-I can’t really blame you-_

_-Come on! Sit… let’s get you both a drink-_

Todd who was at the bar took the orders and helped to keep them away of the rest, at least for a bit, while Blake dealt with a few problems in the entrance and with some paparazzi, having to call the police and more security.

No pictures, no videos, no phones inside the bar. That was the rule and people seem to accept it, even though most of them were dying to get a picture with them.

- _So, tell me- a couple_ of hours had passed and Adam had kept his ass on Blake’s side while Josh ran to Rae’s who as usual, was flirting mildly, a little nervous and very torn, Josh was a hell of a catch, was nice, sweet, smart, witty and really good in what he did, things that Rae’s boyfriend failed at, miserably..- _How does one of the best producers in music, has a bar, in which he works as a bartender-_

_-Not wanting to have my head filled with shit-_

_-I get it… there are moments that I go crazy and have to remind myself that I’m a normal human being-_

_-Yeah….I don’t miss that. Not one bit-_

_-You coming back soon?-_

_-I don’t know yet… I have a couple of projects lined up but not sure, not really. Why?-_

_-Just asking… I need to know my competition, right?-_

_-I’m no competition for you rock star… we both know that I’d win-_

_-Yeah? You’re such a bastard-_ Adam’s eyes were shining, he was enjoying it. He usually didn’t get moments like this with others, it was rare the person witty enough to answer and leave him speechless. So having that with Blake, seemed like a hell of a gift for the week

_-At least I sing like a man-_

_-Oh, so you wanna go there, bring it on, cowboy-_ Blake laughed loudly when he felt something stir inside of him, something weird, something he didn’t understand. He looked at the door, Gwen was there. _–She’s pretty-_

- _She’s Todd’s sister-_ Blake looked down, keeping the movement at the bar, drinks served, money flowing.

_-Somebody has a crush…-_ Adam’s tease began and he felt him about to burst into laughter.

_-Wouldn’t you? Look at her-_ Blake again, tried to ignore him while serving the drinks.

_-I didn’t mean you… I meant her-_

_-What?-_

_-Hey, Blake-_ Blake’s face went a little pale and looked at Gwen standing behind him, white shorts, black lacy shirt with her bra showing and black boots. He felt like dying. Her hair was messy, her eyes smoky and her lips, wine red.

- _Gwen… Hey. Hi. How are you?-_ Blake couldn’t help but mumble into his words.

_-I’m good. You? Did you got late last night?-_ Gwen’s hips moved and the airs on his lungs left his body.

_-Not really… This is Adam-_

_-Hi-_

_-Hello, you’re pretty-_

_-Thanks. Big fan of your music, really big-_

_-Thank you-_ Blake felt jealous, always felt jealous of the man able to talk to Gwen without feeling like a damn mess.

_-Blake… So, all good?-_

_-Yeah… All good-_

_-How’s Karen?-_

_-Good… Good. All good-_

_-Great-_

_-She’s… coming-_

_-She’s here-_ Karen’s voice came through and he closed his eyes in despair, only to open them, catching Adam with a drink in hand, eyes shining and smile in his mouth. In a second, he understood the situation. – _How are you, Blakey? All good?-_

_-Yeah… Hey-_ She kissed his cheek.

_-Gwen, how are you?-_

 - _Good… You’re back-_

_-Blake, here promised me to teach me how to play pool-_ Her arm went around his shoulder and pulled him close.

_-Yeah… I did-_

_-I’m Adam, by the way… friends of Blake-_

_-Hello… Nice to meet you-_

_-I could play some pool… Gwen, right?-_ Adam pointed at her and smiled while leaving his hand out. – _Want to kick their asses?-_

_-Yeah! Come on, Blake! I’m quick to learn…-_ She hugged him very sexy and he got speechless.

All for of them walked to the pool table and he took a glance at Gwen, who just walked without looking back, leaving Blake a little uncomfortable.

The game started.

Blake parted. All the ball went all over the place, Karen applauded and they began.

Adam was next, he almost got the first ball of his team but failed to enter, leaving Karen for a quick and easy move for them to get an advantage.

- _Blake… Aren’t you gonna teach me?-_ She asked with a baby voice and the look on her eyes was devilish, she wanted to play along and he just felt sweat running down his back.

- _Yeah… I yeah-_ he moved towards her and stood behind her, arms around hers, and her back pressed to is front.

- _Dude… pretend you’re flirting… you’re bad at this Blake… Come on!-_ He heard her voice on his ear and he just shook his head while chuckling, pressed even farther and helped her to hit the ball.  A success.

She laughed, jumped and clung onto him while she kept laughing. So over the top. I still didn’t get it…not the game and most definitely what she and Adam were saying, so simply, he moved as she went for a sip of his drink as Gwen moved.

- _My turn-_ Gwen moved, almost crashing into his, brushing her body into an important part of his body, and his skin burst into goosebumps and she looked at him straight in the eyes. Her eyes were a little wild.

The rest of the night was very much the same, Karen pretended to be into him, Gwen kept looking at him with a weird face, he felt really awkward and Adam seemed to be having the best night of his life.

Every time it was Gwen’s turn, she kept brushing herself to him, her eyes would linger on his and even asked Blake to get out of her sight because he distracted her. It was weird. At the end of the day, Blake and Karen won the game, it was a tight game but Blake got the 8th ball first.

- _Dude… Your life is unbelievable-_

_-What?-_

_-You have to women wanting you… how better can it get?-_

_-They’re not-_

_-Dude… Karen wants to fuck you again and Gwen can’t stand it… It doesn’t get better than that-_

_-Karen… doesn’t. She… it’s complicated-_

_-Whatever… Take me as a regular. I’m coming back, cowboy-_

_-Great… just what I needed… another rock star jackass-_

_-That’s me!-_   Adam laughed, taking the last shot before kissing Blake on his cheek and go on his way to his house.

_-What was that?-_ Josh sat with Blake, eyes shiny, ball cap backward.

_-What?-_

_-Adam… Adam and you seem to have hit it off-_

_-He’s ok-_

_-I always have a good time…he’s a bit edgy though-_

_-No, that much… I can be worst-_

_´-Good to see you again-_

_-The tour seemed to have gone well… Saw more than a few articles-_

_-It was good-_

_-Women?-_

_-Hot… absent too-_

_-Dude…-_

_-I know, I know… I just… yeah. Whatever…-_

_-They are having issues lately… but still together, as far as I know-_

_-Probably for the rest of their lives…while I’m here… a friend-_

_-I get it-_ Blake had shared his feelings with Josh, right after he saw himself in him.

_-At least you got married-_

_-Twice…-_ Blake reminded him

_-Twice-_

_-But look at me… still hung on her-_

_-Yeah… well, you tried-_

_-Maybe you should I too-_

_-Maybe I should… try to move on and to keep living. That’s what I ought to do-_

Blake Shelton, a cowboy who owned a bar, looked up and caught Gwen Stefani looking at him, across the bar, her eyes looked confused, a little angry and beautiful as usual. She was the embodiment of his perfect women, she had been since he was 8 years old… and that hadn’t changed, not in the last twenty years. He was afraid that would never change.

 

He walked up to Gwen, grew the courage to do it and smile while he got closer to her. She was leaning on the bar, on Rae’s side, nursing a drink – probably a vodka with something. Did all of that, while her eyes followed me as I got closer to her, ignoring everyone else around me, people calling my name and even some people stepping in front of me.

- _Hey… You ok?-_

_-Congratulations on your win… you’re good at the pool-_ She ignored the question and kept talking.

- _Thanks… it was a group thing but thanks-_

_-Yeah… Karen. She’s back-_ Gwen’s voice turned sour.

_-She is… She’s good, we aren’t… it’s complicated-_

_-Really?-_

_-So… you aren’t… together?-_

_-It’s complicated…-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah…-_

_-Ok-_

_-But we aren’t-_ Blake felt the need to not only make things as clear as possible but to also let her understand, he was available.

_-You have to make a decision, either you two are dating…or you aren’t-_

_-Why do you care anyway? I don’t get it-_

_-It’s complicated…-_

_-Gwen-_

_-Se doesn’t seem your type…-_

_-Do I have a type?-_

_-… Or a good one to be honest. You already went through Miranda…Do you want to keep going through that again?-_ Gwen exploded and with each syllable she pronounces, the angrier Blake got, the more confused.

_-Gwen… Why do you care?-_

_-I’m just saying…I’m like a sister, you’re like a brother to me-_

_-Really? Ok… How about you stay on that part and you let me keep moving, on my own-_

_-Blake-_

_-I don’t get you… You get all weird and almost jealous, about me dating someone then you say you’re my sister and …I don’t get it, I don’t understand you-_

_-Blake…-_

_-No. You know I was hooked on you for so long…it’s ridiculous. And now, you’re telling me this? What the fuck?-_

_-You were hooked on me… were?-_

_-Yeah… I’m not a teen anymore. Not gonna lie it took me a hell of a long time to move on but I felt the need to want something for me, someone who would see more than anyone else... not someone who's head is so far up her ass she can't see more than her own pain. I deserve more, I need more-_

_-I’m sorry…I just, worry about you. I didn't want it to come across that way... I don't know what's happening inside my head and I like you, Blake... I worry -_

_-Well, don’t. Worry about world peace…ok?-_  He could breathe fire _-I’ve been taking care of myself for a long time… I’m gonna be ok-_

He finished and he walked away, he ignored the couples making out against the pool table, he kept on walking even though Raelynn was staring hard at Josh while he kept flirting with another woman … he even kept his pace towards the back of the bar, instead of paying attention to the signs his new friend, Adam, was making at him.

Blake was done and he felt like getting a life.

 

Gwen needed to get her shit together and she felt like it was a need. But, it was difficult to see it, when the only thing she could see when she closed her eyes was Blake kissing with that woman, the one that was following him like a lost dog.

Was she jealous? Maybe... Was she scared? Completely


	4. Dreams

- _Blake_ …-

She could feel his lips hovering over her own back, his warm breath raising goose bumps over her skin and she just couldn’t help but shiver the second the tip of his tongue started to travel up and her back, going to the middle of her back, her shoulder blades, only to end on her neck. His teeth grazed her skin and she moan hard while fisted the sheets underneath her, the tension felt like it had been building for hours.

His hands started to travel from the middle of her thighs to her ass; he slapped it softly, to then massage them, leaving a bit of pain and lots of heat, a combination that was making her moan a low and deep.

_-Fuck Blake-_ The heat of her back went away, but she felt big hands pulling down her panties and at the same time moving her legs up so she would be on her hands and knees. For some reason, this had always been her favorite position, it was hot, it was mysterious and it sure was enjoyable.

A tongue traced her ass cheek down, she arched, at the warm breath that got her even hotter, making her body shake in need, her hands fisted the sheets even harder while she tried to keep her body up.

- _Blake, please… Please-_ Her body was on fire, she had never been that horny in her life, she was shaking, his mouth got in her core and she bit the pillow while her legs moved even farther apart.

His tongue was making wonderful things to her, she felt it moving all around, in and out, he hit all the right places, his hands opening her legs even more as her shoulders fell on top of the mattress. He was using his hands to caress the back of her thighs, she felt his beard over her sensitive skin, she knew there was going to be major redness the morning after, but she didn’t care… she felt his tongue and his fingers working to get here in that place of blinding pleasure that would make her agree to anything… and he wasn’t that far.

Her position and her feelings were decadent; it should have felt embarrassing, to say the least but having a man on his knees, giving her that much pleasure, the one that would edge and play with pain, to only get her begging for more, was something she was really not used to and she really wanted to repeat that moment again…and again.

She was close, real close to the end and he knew it, her legs were shaking as if he was trying to break out of her own skin, and her breath was completely unstable. He moved, got in position to start the best part….

 

Gwen woke up. In her bed, drenched in sweat, hand underneath her shorts and was shaking visibly. She felt near an orgasm that threatened to end her sanity, she just needed a little push to finish but … it felt weird and even wrong, to masturbate thinking about him, about Blake.

She used all of her strength and moved her hand out of her pants, fisted the sheets and took deep breaths while her heart settled a bit and she fought the need to get that little toy she hid on her bedside-table to end the torture and send her to bed.

She blamed the dream and the near-orgasm to the last couple of days, and even to dinner that evening, Blake’s name kept being brought up and she couldn’t ease her mind, nor her emotions. The dinner had been intense, stressful and even tiring, pretending to not care about someone was even harder than she could have expected.

- _Mom, when are we going to see Blake again?-_ Zuma asked while they were having dinner. To say that the question almost didn’t make Gwen barf, it’d be a lie. She was still struggling to maintain the picture of Blake she had shaped in her head in the last two decades, the idea of it changing was something she wasn’t comfortable with…the changing the way she saw him…made her uneasy.

_-I don’t know… soon, probably-_ She tried to keep her cool as if he hadn’t been the first thing on her mind in the last week or so.

_-I hope so… he’s cool-_

_-He is!-_ Kingston, the apparently new taciturn child of Gwen, commented with an excitement that wasn’t all new, but not usual either, not anymore at least.

That day, she hadn’t returned to the bar the rest of the night, she didn’t dare to do it. After the uncomfortable first night, in which Karen made a first bad impression on her, the second night was even worst considering she threw herself at him and that there was definitely lots of weird tension between them.

The pool game, the looks and the hugging, was actually getting her on the edge of killing everyone, she was pissed the entire night and by the end of it, confused. She was very confused. Not only because of his attitude with her and even with “the new girl” but also, because of her feelings, her emotions were once again taking the best of her and she was hating every second of it.

- _Come on guys…eat. Apollo, honey, you should eat too-_ The little boy was making sounds with his mouth while he played, instead of eating the greens in front of him.

_-Apollo hasn’t met Blake! He slept that whole day of the barbecue…he would love him-_ Kingston kept pushing the subject, making her neck and shoulders hurt, even more, her face ached from trying to hold her fake smile.

_-Yeah… Who knows when he’s coming back-_

_-I hope soon-_

She avoided his name for the rest of the night, Gwen avoided the situation and that made the night even more stressful, she had never being so tired in her life like she was in that moment... not because the kids were high on sugar or acting out –which they weren’t- but because she wanted to avoid Blake.

So, Gwen just wanted everyone to stop mentioning him, was it so difficult?

Even while watching a movie about a kid building a robot was stressful, Kingston would make a comment and she would jump at the idea of something about Blake coming up… which didn’t. Gwen couldn’t even relax, her head would go to him and Karen making out, having sex… she couldn’t get out of her head, the hungry look on her face whenever she talked to Blake, felt shivers going down her back.

 

_-I don’t know, Jen-_ Gwen took the rest of the red wine, that was on the cup Jen had served.

_-You had a sex dream about a dude…What’s not to understand?-_ Jen served more and laughed the second Gwen looked at her like she wanted to kill her.

_-I… don’t know what that means-_ She was desperate, she couldn’t believe what was happening, nor she cared that much… she only wanted to know that she was going to be ok and that she was reading too much into it. Because she would be lying if she didn’t admit that she woke up real damn horny the next morning and that the edge hadn’t worn off.

Jen was her best friend, she was the Blake for Todd and she had known Blake better and for longer than she had… something that made everything more strange and tangled.

_-It means that you’re horny…and that you like Blake-_

_-Blake? I’m not sure… I mean… it could be that I miss having a man and that Blake has been the man that I have seen the most in the last couple of weeks and that’s it-_

_-Gwen… you’re a grown up and this is your FIRST sex dream. That means something-_

_-I don’t know… I’m not even sure I want to look at it too closely-_

_-Gwen, a sex dream is not a bad thing. I once had a dream I had a three-way with George Clooney and Robert Downey Jr… does that mean I’m horny for them? Totally. But that doesn’t mean I’d do something, they’re married-_

_-And you aren’t?-_

_-I have a deal with Todd-_

_-I don’t want to know that…-_ She laughed.

- _Listen, calm down. Relax. And stay for dinner… Blake’s also coming and maybe it’d be nice for you to see him-_

_-What? NO!-_

_-Gwen… please. You have to see him again and it's on you to make it weird now or in a few weeks-_

_-Jen…-_

_-Stop acting like a ten-year-old. Stay for dinner and look at him in the face… and kiss him-_

_-WHAT?! NO!-_

_-Fine, don’t kiss him but stay for dinner-_

_-What are you two talking about… and no to what?-_ Todd entered the room oblivious to the previous conversation that was charged and that involved his best friend.

- _Gwen is staying for dinner-_

_-I’m not sure… the boys are upstairs and they have school tomorrow and…-_

_-Gwen, you live 10 minutes away-_

_-I didn’t bring my car-_

_-Blake’s coming…he’ll take you-_

_-Todd I don’t want to impose…-_

_-He’ll do it. Stay-_

And just like that… she would have to stay and face him, with people around them and she had never felt so unsure in her life.

 

Blake arrived at the house with a couple of bottles of wine, good wine, and some cookies. Todd had called him and had asked him to bring his truck so he could give her and the boys a ride home.

- _I’m sorry about the truck thing and the call, and the ride…-_

_-Gwen is ok… You live on my way home, it’s fine-_ She said with a wink a spent the next two hours playing with five kids under 10, something I was completely in awe. He did it without complaints and not even a bad face, he let himself be used as a tree, as a doll and didn’t even flinch when his hair got pull by Apollo – who, as the other two said, fell in love with him.

Who was crushing hard was Stella, she hadn’t taken her eyes off of him and she blushed whenever he looked at her.

- _They share an especial bond-_

_-Do they?-_

_-Yeah… she told me she was going to marry him when she turned 18 and that nothing would stop it-_

_-That’s sweet-_

_-That’s what a father wants… his daughter marrying his best friend-_ Sarcasm spilled from Todd’s mouth but he got it, Blake was a good looking and charming man. He loved that son of a bitch.

- _Gonna watch the dishes_ …- Gwen needed to move from his sight, he kept looking at her and his eyes were making her uncomfortable.

- _Don’t. Leave it. I’ll do it in later or in the morning…_ \- Jen protested, taking the plates off of her hands

_-I won’t sleep at just the idea of all these plates staying there until morning-_

_-I’ll help you-_ The southern twang shook her and she turned around to see Blake picking up the other plates.

- _You don’t have to… keep on with the kids, you’re really good at that-_

_-Todd’s gonna get them a movie to watch… I’ll help you-_ Todd looked at Blake oddly and stood up from his chair to the Blue-Ray player.

- _You don’t have to…-_

_-Thank you, Blake… Gwen likes to do it herself, she hates asking for help-_ The bitch, was all Gwen thought. – _I’ll help Todd-_

She took the things and walked to the kitchen, Blake got to her and opened the door for her. His brother’s house had doors that separated the kitchen to the rest of the house, it was secluded and even though she wanted to feel safe away from him… she felt now in danger, at the thought of being alone with him in the kitchen.

- _You ok? You’ve been acting all weird-_ He said, leaning back to the stand, while Gwen soaked the dishes.

_-Yeah… just edgy. Talking a lot with the kids-_

_-Good, they need explanations about it all-_ He took the ones ready and started to dry them as she ended.

_-Yeah… it’s all very confusing for them-_

_-If you need something… I’m here-_

_-Thanks, Blake-_

_-I mean…whatever you need-_ He took her arm and turned her towards him.

- _Thank you, Blake… really-_

He looked at her and her stomach fluttered, she took a deep breath and Jen’s voice telling her to kiss him, came back to the back of his head, she had to shake her head. She had taken a step towards him without realizing it, and they were then so close, she could smell his perfume on his skin mixed with wood and something that was purely him. His heat was inviting and she took a deep breath and retreat to wash the dishes again.

His head was making a mess of the situation and she was praying the night would end soon. She was going to be safe in her house, in her room… as long as another one of those dreams repeated itself.  

 

The night came to an end, she took her three monkeys away from the TV, and Blake took them to her house, the ride was quiet, trying to keep the two oldest’ energy level as low as possible while keeping Apollo asleep.

The ride was quick, there wasn’t much to it, just 10 minutes away from Todd’s. King and Zuma left the car with a tired wave at Blake and headed straight to the house, feet dragging and shoulders down, the day had been a bit too much for their young bodies.

Gwen thanked Blake and opened the car door to get Apollo when he heard the driver’s door opening and closing, and then saw Blake opening the door where the little one was out to the world.

- _You don’t have to…-_

_-Don’t worry. You must be exhausted-_

_-You too-_

_-Not really-_

She walked Blake to the door, opened and got the security code before everyone walked in, the other two went upstairs without even thinking about it and Blake looked at her.

- _His room…right. Come-_

The two grown-ups walked inside the room and he put the little in his half crib/half bed, letting Gwen making him comfortable – Took off the shoes and the jeans, cleaned his face and got his pajama pants on. He was in awe of how efficient and quick she was.

They walked out and Blake got to the door, Gwen joined him.

- _Thank you for the ride-_

_-Whatever you need Gwen. I’ll be a phone call away and about the five-minute drive-_

_-What?-´_

_-I moved… down the block-_

_-Oh…-_

_-Yeah-_

_-Good, great…-_

_-Yeah-_

The two of them looked at each other and just smiled at the other. Again. He was too close to Gwen’s sake and she felt her breathing getting a little too quick for her own sake. She felt the nervous energy busting through and his smile was getting a little too intense, his eyes had never looked so clean and shiny. She smiled.

He got closer to her and moved his hand to her back … to open the door of the house, she happened to be blocking it. She laughed, she moved away and he kissed her on the cheek. Full lips on her cheek.  His lips were warm, soft and his beard tickled her skin like in the dream she had earlier that day. She held her breath.

- _Take care… Come back to the bar when you can. We miss you-_ he smiled and left.

Gwen closed the door of the house, heard the car starting and going away. Her face was against the door, eyes close…his mind rewinding the last five minutes with him. She was in a lot of trouble.

 

That night she relieved the dream, this time knowing it was a dream and most importantly, she loved it from the beginning.

She was lying on her bed, her room wasn’t her room but she felt like it was like she belonged there, her eyes were set on the curtains, white, a little rustic for her usual taste but gorgeous either way. There was darkness behind them. It was the middle of the night, the cold in the air told her but the back of her mind, also let her know she was looking for something… for someone, for warm.

The door opened a second later and she saw the silhouette of a man in the door, one she recognized as Blake, the way he moved was quite telling and his cologne hit her hard – it was him. He smiled and moved to her, to her side, to where she was sitting.

His eyes came to the light and her chest fluttered inside of her chest, the look on his face was divine, it was intense, his eyes were shining so bright she started to feel light in her head, his lips were surrounded by his beard and she never realized that he had never dated a guy with one before.

She moved her hand and moved her index finger across his lips, they were as soft as they look. His hand moved to her side and he felt he was rubbing her skin with his thumb and in the back of her mind she realized that she was wearing lingerie, black and lazy. She liked the feeling of it, on her.  

His head moved down and the brush of his lips against hers woke her up.

One more time, she was sleeping, in her bed, in her room, completely dark…

Blake Shelton was going to be the death of her.


	5. Past Crush

The last couple of weeks had not been good for Blake. The rain and the cold were keeping everyone at home, under their own blankets, instead of spending money getting drunk. So, the business had been slow, letting the two friends and everyone else that worked in the bar, with alone time to reflect. That was no good for his psyche.

Blake’s mind was floating around Gwen the entire time, his mind was set on her, even though his eyes hadn’t hit hers for days. Their last talk was confusing and had been playing over and over again inside of his brain without stopping. Not even in his sleep, he could erase her gorgeous eyes, bathed in mystery and indecision.

In his mind, multiple times, he relieved what had happened and in every scenario, he had changed his words, he had held her hand hard between his and even, in one crazy vision, had kissed her deeply.

At the time, he didn’t understand where the last one came about, he was surprised and he was incredulous, not only was that an stupid idea that would most likely destroy the little closeness they had gained in the week, but would also be stupid in that moment, considering the entire family was literally in a walking distance.

- _Dude, what’s up with you?-_ Todd snapped him out of his head, it was his turn in the bar and he wasn’t happy about it, because he couldn’t technically leave it. At that time, a usual crazy time, there were only about five people, including Raelynn’s boyfriend, the one person nobody liked.

_-Just thinking… I hate when things are slow, I don’t like having time to think.-_ He told Todd who sat in front of the bar, in a large black stool, with their backs to the entrance, the cold would come and go every time somebody walked in, so it wasn’t that great of a seat for them. The thing was, Blake didn’t want to be on Rae’s side, right next to her guy.

- _Where’s your head at?-_

_-Everywhere…-_

_-Karen?-_ She had returned a couple of time to the bar, once she left with a guy, the other one just hung out with him at the bar. - _Gwen?-_ Todd whispered in Mischief.

- _Stop. No Karen… We are sort of friends. It’s not uncomfortable and just… fun. She’s pretty good and hell, she took care of me in one of the worst hangovers I have had-_

_-True. You look pretty dead to me-_

_-I haven’t drink more than just a glass since that day-_

_-That bad, huh?-_

_-Horrible-_

_-Who would have thought… I mean, you two looked rather cozy the day after-_ Gwen’s voice came from behind and he felt the cold air of her entrance entering his lungs and freezing everything inside of him.

_-Our relationship is complicated… Hi, Gwen-_ He tried to explain while swirling the chair so he was sideways, being able to look at her completely. A long sweater, jeans, boots and a fancy jacket with a big beanie that looked adorable on her.

She sat right next to him, her perfume hitting his nostrils and feeling lungs with some luxurious scent, one that filled his brain with images of her in his bed, that smell on his sheets and clothes.

_-Hello, Blake… And I guessed that from the very beginning, she looked like the clingy type, never pictured you with one of them. You like freedom, or at least that’s what I thought-_ She tried to sound clever and serious, failing as she smiled at the end of the sentence.

_-You look cute-_ He couldn’t help it, it slipped out, but instead of feeling the nerves rise on his body, her blush and smile made it clear that she loved it. One point to Blake. His voice didn’t flinch, it was steady and he maintained his words steady, no stammering, and he looked straight at her. 

- _You also look cute… loving the hair-_ The comment reminded him that he had been moving his hands over his hair, probably making it look completely stupid and crazy.

- _It’s the new look I’m going for… I mean, rugged. Next, long beard-_ He added quickly, trying to make it less bad for him, adding some joke and a quick comment, but he knew how his hair looked after he did it, and he could bet anything, that he had brown and gray hairs sticking up all around his head.

_-I love your beard… longer would look even better. Just don’t go full redneck, please. I just can’t call you cute if you have food stuck in it-_

_-Ok… I’ll see if I can stop myself. I’ll take your advice into consideration-_

_-Thank you-_ They both stayed quiet, their knees slightly touching and looking at the other, him trying to hold on, keeping his breath calm and steady. While she was probably ok, not thinking about much, just the fool of her brother’s best friend.

_-Hi, Gwen. It’s me…your brother-_ Todd interrupted the staring contest and when he turned towards Todd, his eyes looked like they belonged to a hawk and his brow was slightly raised.

- _Todd, hi baby brother_ \- She moved in and kissed him on the cheek, letting her hair move and the fragrance hit him again, his nerves were in an all-time high. He almost couldn’t handle it.

- _I’m gonna make a phone call, I’ll be right back-_

- _Karen?-_ Todd teased.

- _No, my mother-_

He moved to the door and took the time to call his mom. They hadn’t really talked in about three days, he didn’t use to go that long without talking to her, it was strange. But after waiting a bit, the bip on the phone confirmed that she was busy, probably out in town or at his sister, so he left a sweet message that told her a bit of how he was and asked her to ring back when she was home.

He started to dial Endy, he was thinking about calling his sister either way and even though, he knew everything was ok, he wanted to be sure that everything was alright.

To be honest, that was his weak spot. He always had that little voice inside of his head that would be scolding him for not living closer to them, even though it would probably make him miserable. The thing was, that he knew at first hand that life could be a bitch and that it could turn sweet into sour in a matter of seconds, he learned that in the hard way when he was a teen and it showed him again a few months earlier, so not speaking to his mom in so long, made him feel uneasy.

- _Hey-_ Gwen’s voice came behind me. – _Everything all right? You looked kind of worried from over there-_ Gwen added with a head tilt and her worried, molten eyes while pointing at the bar with her thumb, where Todd seemed a bit too busy on the floor.

_-Really? No, everything’s good-_ He smiled and shook his head while he decided to maintain his place, not moving back or anything. He decided to challenge her, see if she took a step back. Their bodies were close, her perfume hit him again.

_-Oh, ok. Good… How’s your mom?-_ She moved right next to him, shoulder almost touching, but then she leaned into one of the tables, letting her weight get it.

_-Good… We texted this morning but haven’t talked to her in a few days… I worry a lot-_ He decided to sit down in the chair.

_-Yeah. Your family is your soft spot-_

_-I’d have chosen weak…-_

_-Family never makes you weak… makes you worry, makes you strong and soft, but never weak-_ She shook her head and a smiled graced her face.

_-Good words. I’ll try to remember them for the future…-_

_-They were the center of most of my fights with Gavin. So I have perfected them, created a speech. One day, I’ll recite it to you –_ She took the seat in front of me.

_-Good. I’m good with the one that centers on building my career and not everyone else’s, so if you ever need help with that one… give a call-_

_-She didn’t want you working?-_ Gwen was confused, her head tilted and her eyes were clear.

_-She only wanted me to produce and write for her… I didn’t do it. So that didn’t work out well-_

_-Yeah, I get it-_

_-You dropped pretty much everything for long periods of time-_ He reminded her. Gwen was a self-taught and self-made success, she didn’t go to college for design but to study numbers, she went from cashing people in stores to make her own brand of dresses…but every so often, she would leave someone in charge and go back to be a stay-home mom

_-I did. And it didn’t work out. Wasn’t enough. He wanted an all-time stay-home mom and not for periods like I used to. I wasn’t enough-_

_-You know, something I have grown to understand in the last few weeks? Is that… for some people, is never enough. So it’s up to you to put on those boundaries and tell them what is enough for you to give of yourself-_

_-Damn, Blake Shelton… Where were you 20 years ago?-_

_-In a pit not far from yours-_

_-I guess. Shame, huh?-_

_-What?-_

_-Ruined lives… for so long-_

_-You had three kids and a career, that’s a lot…especially with a douche bag holding you back. Now, you have nothing doing it…you can be free-_

_-You… build a very successful business, a career and you have the greatest of people around you. That’s a lot too. Everyone loves you. You have amazing friends… I don’t even know half of the number of people you do-_

_-Just unlucky on love-_

_-Most of us are. Not everyone is good at that-_ She said taking a quick glance at Todd. They both knew he had been lucky. He and Jen met while they were 18, married at 20, had two kids and they’re completely in love. Lucky.

_-I want to be good at that. That was something I wanted when I was little-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yes-_

_-There is time, Blake. Lots of it-_

_-One day at the time… the years pass by-_

_-That’s a little dark-_

_-It’s true, though. I still remember being 9 and being completely obsessed with you… Feels like yesterday-_ He tried to make a joke out of it, but felt out of place and awkward. Those teens years were so difficult, between changes, issues at home, sick dad and dead brother… it was a lot for him.

_-Those were good days. I always found you so cute-_ She giggled.

_-It’s the dimples…-_

_-And the look-_

_-Yeah… Fat, with glasses, cowboy-gear and a thick accent. What’s not to love?-_

_-You were perfect Blake.You weren't fat or ugly. Besides, whenever I felt like crap, I’d read those songs and poems you would write to me. It gave me hope to find a guy like you-_

_-Don’t remind me of those poems. I was a mess weeks after I left them and then prayed you wouldn’t ask me about them. Then suffer when you never brought them up. I don’t know what the hell I was doing…-_

_-It was perfect. They were perfect-_

_-I was so in love with you, you couldn't even imagine-_

_-It was sweet. Do you know, this is the first time we have talked about this?-_

_-Really?-_ He acted surprised, but he knew why.

_-Yeah… Gavin didn’t like it whenever someone brought it up-_

_-I’d be jealous…Have you seen me?-_ Jokingly, he made a face, wiggled his eyebrows  and pointed at his body

_-I’m looking at you right now…dummy-_

There was a very comfortable silence that he broke when he felt close to say or do something stupid.

_-Let’s get you a drink-_

_-I don’t want to sit at the bar-_

_-Why not?-_

_-I’m not fond of watching my brother getting hit on-_

_-Why not? It’s always laughable…Ouch-_ She punched his arm.

_-Mean… Listen. Jen told me about dinner this Friday… might if I join?-_

_-Why would I?-_

_-Well… it’s always you three and I don’t want to interrupt and … I know I’ve been spending a lot of time here and that it’s new but…-_

_-Gwen! First of all… breath. I think you might have talked so fast you took all the air in the room and second, I love that you’re here. So I will love to see you on Friday-_

_-Great… thanks. I do think it’s weird that you aren’t opening on a busy Friday-_

_-Yeah… weirder would be if some rat walked inside and ask for a beer. So we want them all dead-_

_-But like… are there a lot of them?-_ She whispered.

_-Rae and I saw one at the entrance… and that’s so enough and as close as we want them-_

_-Good choice. But that means…-_

_-No bar from Thursday to Monday. I know-_

_-Wow-_

_-Yeah… but then again, the month has been great so we hope it keeps us alive-_

_-It will-_

_-Yeah… Here, your beer-_ Blake got her one from behind the bar, almost knocking a couple of bottles on his try.

_-Thank you-_

_-Now, it’s my time to walk around and pretend I care about every single person in the room. Enjoy and talk to Rae-_

_-She’s making googly eyes to her boyfriend-_

_-Yeah well… you’ll be ok-_

Friday came in quickly and he was on his way to Todd’s when he received a call from Gwen.

- _Hey Pretty girl-_ It came out naturally and he decided to not over think it.

_-Blake! Tell me you haven’t left to Todd’s-_ He had left ten-fifteen minutes ago-

_-Why?-_ He moved to his right and stopped the car on the last line.

_-Cause’ my car is broken… it doesn’t start. I thought you could give me a ride? Pretty please!-_

_-What do I win?-_ He started to think about ways to return to her house, and it was only an exit 5 minutes ahead of the one that he would be able to take.

- _What do you want, Mr. Shelton?-_ He heard her laugh and his toes crunch inside of his foot, while a little shiver went down his spine.

_-Let me think…You know what, I’ll do it. And I’ll tell you later when I want your return favor-_

_-Fine!-_

_-I’ll pick you on in fifteen-_

_-Thank you, Blake-_ Soft tone and sweet words

_-Don’t worry about it, baby girl-_

He drove to her house, picked her up and after waving at the nanny, they took the highway to Todd’s. They were already late.

- _So tell me…-_ Gwen asked while he was parking the car.- _how far where you when I called? I mean… you’re never late-_

He laughed, took off the seatbelt, looked at her and with a wink just answered – _Not too far-_

They knocked on the door and were received by a little tipsy Jen who was dancing to a rhythm they hadn’t heard in a while, at least not that loud.

- _Are we back in the nineties?-_

_-Come in!-_ She screamed and let the door opened as she swirled around the living room, laughing out loud.

- _Yo! Food’s ready! Come on!-_ A less-drunk Todd screamed and Gwen and Blake couldn’t help but looked at each other as if they had walked into a horror movie, but a bad one, the ones that are funny because of how bad they are.

They entered and the circus began. The food was great, salmon and potatoes with wine, lots of wine. He stopped at the second glass while Gwen drank three, with two glasses of water in between. So, they were happy but not overly drunk, like the hosts, who were smashed.

- _Dude…it’s like the first time we get a few days off!-_

_-So, you plan to do everything in three days-_ Blake asked laughing slightly at the state of his friend.

_-Tomorrow… we’re going to take a plane up to some park that has springs and pools for the kids-_

_-What? When did you get the tickets?-_ Gwen asked, a bit shock of the turn of events.

- _At 6-_

_-Today...-_

_-Yes-_

_-You’re so regretting this in the morning-_

_-Completely-_ Gwen agreed with Blake, but both laugh and helped to wash the dishes while the couple finished their bags and their children’s, in a drunken haze. The plane was leaving at 9 am, they had to be there at 7.

He and Gwen walked out and stood in front of the pool, while the other two laughed uncontrollably from their room.

- _I hope they’re not having sex-_ Gwen broke the ice.

_-Why?-_

_-I don’t want to think about sex… It’s depressing-_

_-Why?-_

_-I haven’t had sex in so long…it’s sad-_

_-I’ve gone longer. I can assure you that-_

_-Really?-_

_-Try me-_ Blake teased.

- _Five months-_

_-Seven months-_

_-Damn Blake…-_

_-I told you, I win. We stopped having sex the second I realized there was something fishy going on-_

_-Cheating had become a norm at home, so I wasn't surprised when I found out-_

_-Why did you leave him at the end? If in your words… it had become a norm-_

_-I don’t know, to be honest. I just snapped-_

_-And the pregnant mistress-_

_-That too… not the first one, though-_

_-What?-_

_-The first girl aborted…not planned, it was spontaneous and she called him crying. I ended up being the one to calm her down… I calmed down my husband’s mistress over her abortion. How ridiculous is that?-_

_-Damn. Gwen-_

_-I don’t know why I … did that-_

_-You’re a good person-_

_-Too good-_

_-I can’t deny that, honey-_

_-I love that-_

_-What? Gwen-_

_-Pet names. I love the fact that you use pet names-_

_-Really? I don’t really think about it-_

_-I like that… you use it with people you like-_

_-I like you-_

_-I like you too-_

_-I feel like my teen self is dying. You actually said you liked me-_

_-I do. I’ve always had-_

_-Thanks-_

_-You’re very welcome-_

_-What did your teen self want?-_

_-Date you … and be a country singer-_

_-I’m not surprised for either of those two-_

_-Really?-_

_-You were quite obvious-_

_-Yeah. We have talked about my crush on you too much today-._

_-Have we?-_

_-Yes. That’s mean-_

_-Why?-_

_-Because it’s embarrassing-_

_-Ok. I’ll tell you something embarrassing about me. My first crush ever was a plumber that went to my house, when I was 7-_

_-Really?-_

_-He was sweet, had blue eyes and a big hammer hanging from his belt. I don’t remember his face but I remember that I couldn’t stop thinking about him for days and that whenever I thought about him, my heart would kip inside of my chest-_

_-So… all I had to do, twenty years ago, was to wear a plumber outfit-_

_-Maybe. You already have the sweet and the eyes-_

_\- I’ll start to work on my time machine-_

_-You’re so dumb-_

_-Really. That would have subtracted like five years of low confidence-_

_-You? Low confidence?-_

_-You have no idea. A kiss from the girl I crushed on… damn-_

_-Now you make me feel bad about ignoring you-_

_-Gwen, if you had looked at me. I’d have been stalking you…bad. So it was better that way-_

_-Shut up-_

They got quiet once again.

_-A kiss…-_

_-What?-_

_-A kiss would have done all of that?-_ Gwen asked.

_-Probably, yes-_

_-What would a kiss do now?-_

_-I … what?-_

_-A kiss. What would adult Blake Shelton do if Gwen Stefani kissed him-_

_-Probably check her sight…-_

_-Blake…-_

_-And his pulse. I might not be crushing on you like I did when I was nine…-_ Probably now was even worse for him, now it was a real crush, no dreams but pure love mixed with a deep lust.- _But you’re still a very beautiful woman, a dear friend and someone who I love, dearly-_

_-You’re sweet… so sweet-_

_-What are you doing Gwen?-_

_-Me? I’m about to kiss you… Any more questions?-_

_-I feel like I should have more, but my brain ain’t working that well-_

Her lips touched his and behind his eyelids, there were so many colors, he could swear he saw them all. He stood still, her lips touching his, not daring to move it farther, but not sure if he could even move back.

Her lips were warmed, sticky and sweet, oh so sweet. He felt her hands on his biceps and a little tremble of her lips, something he took like an in, so he went in.

He pressed his lips towards her, she opened them and his tongue went to play, hands on her waist, pulling her closer and he knew he had walked over a line he swore once he would never cross, yet, he was there moving his tongue against hers in a sweet rhythm that was making him tight in all the right places.

_-Blake…-_

_-What…? This…-_ He snapped out of it, scared.

She moved again, interrupted his thoughts, this time hands on his hair, pulling it slightly, causing darts of pleasure and excitement all over, the ones that sent “Danger” signs to his brain – he ignored them all. His hand went to her neck, holding her face against his – not letting her move away, even though that didn’t seem like it was a possibility - and the other was now at her leg. Slow movements were causing her, sighs and goosebumps all over her skin.

He moved her to the right and her back was against the wall of the pool-shower, he decided to press her in and not letting an inch of air in between them. She was pulling him towards her, her hands were moving on his hair, on his back and he could feel the edge of her nails, making him grunt a bit too loud for his taste. The pleasure seemed unimaginable.

Her hand moved to his neck and scratched their way down, while his leg got in the middle of hers, making her almost sitting on it, making all the right moves, the ones that would turn her on, making her pants feel way too tight and way too hot.

Their tongues were dancing like crazy, brushing and moving in every way possible, tempting, tasting and playing, while their teeth were biting each other’s lips, marking them.

Blake hadn’t had a kiss like that in years and Gwen couldn’t remember a time, where a kiss could have the same effect on her than sex. His hands moved to the back of her thighs, pulling her up, while hers got to his neck, using his shoulder as leverage… only for him to stop.

The light on the house had been turned off, the one that was bathing them was now gone, he heard steps and even though his eyes were set on Gwen, his senses were so heightened he felt invincible. She looked disheveled, hair was a mess, lips were bruised and her breath was ragging. Eyes on his.

A low moan and a pounding confirmed their earliest fears. Party was over. Todd and Jen were having drunk sex in the living room.  

He laughed and she followed suit. Gwen hid her face on his neck, while the giggles took over.

- _Do you need anything from inside the house?-_ Blake asked over her ear and he saw her shiver.

She shook her head

- _Good. I’m not walking on them having sex, I’d never be able to see Jen’s face again-_

She moved her head back and once again, their eyes met, her breath was a little more controlled but her mouth styled a pout that sent shivers to his groin and messages to his brain “ _Kiss her_ ”

Blake Shelton had kissed his teenage crush and his adult love. He was having the best day of his life.


	6. Special Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a filler... and smut, lots of smut.

What had she done? She kissed him. She kissed her brother’s best friend. A guy she has known for years and one that has been making her very confused for the last few weeks or so. Her brain was a mess but it had turned into melted butter the second her lips hit his. She had kissed Blake Shelton. Holy Shit. She was the one who instigated the later quick make out and groping outside of his brother’s house. Oh. My. God.

They were now in Blake’s car, on their way to their respective houses, tension really high inside of that metal machine with four big wheels.

Blake was driving tense, both hands on the steering wheel, shoulders forced straight and his eyes hadn’t moved away from the road, not even once. She wasn’t even sure that he was even blinking.

She wasn’t completely sure why she did it, talking to Blake about their lives and about their past, had confused her greatly and now, she was struggling with the idea of doing it again.

The confusion regarding Blake had its stops.

All started when she started to obsess with Karen – a complete stranger- and her sudden relationship with Blake – a sort of friend -. In the beginning, she was sure it was just because there was something off about her, something she didn’t completely love and she was sure she wasn’t a good person. But then, she had to accept it –not only to her but also to Jen- that she was jealous, that she wanted to feel that excitement of new love or relationship too.

Second, after having five, no wait, six sex dreams about Blake and yes, masturbating the last two times, she had accepted that she was horny in general. She wasn’t ready to accept her attraction to Blake, yet. No. That took more talks with Jen and a few good books, she did that about three days later, when she had an orgasm with Blake’s face in her head and his name on the edge of her lips.

Then, she was confused about her feelings. Not only the horny part, which she was but the liking part. She did like him, but she wasn’t sure she likes him in THAT way. At this stage in her life, in her forties, she wasn’t even sure she’d like anyone that way anymore. So having that confusion in her head was quite annoying and having Blake near all the time, didn’t help at all to get a good perspective in life. So she simply stopped hanging out with him for a few days, stopped going to the bar and even, asking about him was forbidden.

Nevertheless, she couldn’t help it and after a chat with Todd – who invited her to his house- she showed up at the bar and shared quite a moment with him, a soft, sweet and funny moment that gave her chills at the time and that ended up with flirting.

Stupid Gwen.

That’s the reason for the uncomfortable silence at that moment, inside of that car. Because if she hadn’t talked to Todd, she wouldn’t have been invited and she wouldn’t have kissed him at the back of the house.

- _Blake…-_ Her voices sounded distant but calm – all fake.

_-Yeah-_ Short and not that forthcoming.

_-We need to talk-_

- _About what?-_

_-Blake…-_

_-We don’t have to … really-_

_-Blake, you’re a guy I love and care about. We need to talk about what happened-_

_-Why? We could just…-_

_-No-_ She interrupted him. _\- I don’t want to pretend like it didn’t happen. And I for sure, don’t want to feel uncomfortable-_

_-Fine. How about tomorrow?-_

_-Today. Now-_

_-Gwen…-_

_-Listen. I prefer awkward now than super awkward tomorrow-_

_-Fine-_

_-We can talk at my place, kids are asleep and I can send Zelva to her house-_

_-Ok… I’ll park there-_

_-Thanks-_

Silence again. The conversation lasted 2 minutes and the rest of the drive was quiet one more time, he probably was thinking about what to say just like she was … and she wasn’t completely sure just yet.

Blake parked, got out and while Gwen gathered her things, he opened the door to her. She loved that. The thing about Blake, were on those small and supposedly insignificant details that brought joy and goosebumps, overworking her head.

She walked straight and opened the door, only to be received by a Zelva sitting on the couch, watching some rerun episode of The Office.

- _Hello-_

_-Hi, how it went? Oh, hello-_ Zelva’s eyes were stuck on Blake, and they were huge.

_-Hi. I’m Blake…-_

_-Yea… Hi. I’m Zelva. Nice to meet you-_ She stuttered and I was surprised, the real and confident Zelva looked like a teen with a crush.

_-Nice to meet you too-_

_-Zelva, thank you for staying. This is Blake, Todd’s best friend and partner-_

_-I’ve heard of you… it’s very, very nice to meet you-_

_-Thank you-_ I looked at Blake and his dimples were all out, looking really good on him, an image that’d be stuck inside of her brain, enhanced thanks to that stray of hair that was falling over his forehead.

- _I’ll go home now-_ She didn’t move, she was stuck in the ground, looking at Blake.

_-Do you have a car? Need an Uber?-_ Gwen asked, trying to move her from her spot in the ground.

_-I brought my car… it’s near-_

_-Good-_ Silence, nobody moved.

_-Text me when you get home-_ She nodded.

- _I’ll go. Bye-_ She unstuck herself and walked away from them, opening the door and closing it softly.

- _She seems nice-_ Blake said with a laugh, he winked at her and pushed his shoulder.

- _You actually star struck her. Oh my.She definitely wasn’t expecting you. Come, let’s go to the kitchen-_

She moved to the kitchen, took a bottle of wine from the freezer and got a couple of glasses from the shelf, all in a smooth matter that surprised the hell out of him. She was so classy and so graceful, that made him feel like a giant.

- _Wine?-_ Blake asked her, resting his hips on the countertop in front of her, facing her graceful moves and crossing his arms in front of him.

- _Yes. My liquid courage. You should know that-_

_-Ok. I promise you, that I will remember it-_ He took the glass she was offering and took a sip, red, sweet and dry.

_-So…-_ She started.

- _So… You wanted to talk-_

_-Yeah-_ She was trying to get the courage, he could see it all over her face, she was, in fact, fighting against herself to not hide her face.

_-You start-_ He said suddenly, it took her out of guard.

_-Me? Why me?-_

_-It was your idea to talk… and you …-_ He stopped as if the words couldn’t leave his mouth. She could see his eyes moving all around the room, avoiding his face and his tongue licking his lips, nervous. He was nervous.

_-Kissed you? Yes. I kissed you. I don’t know what came over me but I did… and I don’t regret it-_ She didn’t want to make it shameful nor wrong. It wasn’t wrong. They were both single people, who happened to kiss… and it was a very good kiss.

_-You don’t?-_

_-No. I don’t. It was surprising…yes, but I didn’t hate it and sure as hell won’t feel weird about it. So yes…I mean, no I don’t-_ She was still struggling with the last part, not because it felt weird, but because it felt too right.

_-Ok… I’m not sure what to say-_ His pupils were blown and his face couldn’t hide the surprise.

_-How about, how you feel with the kiss and all-_ If she was going to be brave, she was going to go all the way.

He looked at her, didn’t talk and she could see his mind digging to find an answer inside of his brain. Apparently, he did, even though it wasn’t all that clever.

_-It felt weird… but didn’t hate it-_

_-Good to know I still can do that-_

_-That?-_

_-Yes, that…-_

_-As in…kissing-_

_-Yes-_

_-Oh. Well, your lips still work all good-_ His face was starting to flush a bit and he looked to his right, playing it cool, but losing the battle against the weird.

_-Good to know-_

_-Do mine…-_

_-Yeah. They work as well-_

_-Good. You do understand that this is ridiculous…right?-_

_-Yes… I do. still hadn’t kissed someone in so long…I forgot what it could feel like-_ She whispered and Blake just took a step back, before taking three towards her. They were standing close, his eyes searching hers and his heat warming her cold heart.

_-For real? Gwen… I know this is all very, very confusing…but like, whatever you need me for, I am here-_ He left a dry laugh to leave his body and a crooked smile _\- By the little I know, shit wasn’t good at all-_

_-No. For a long, long time it wasn’t-_

_-Ok. Whenever you feel like exploring it… you can call me-_ His hand landed on her shoulder and squeezed it, making her take one small step to her.

_-You’ll listen? It can work both ways… just so you know-_ The tone was still soft, as if neither of them wanted to break the tension and the mood.

_-Yeah-_

_-Blake… I liked kissing you. As confusing as it was… I liked it-_

_-Gwen, I loved it too… and yes, it was very, very confusing-_

_-It reminded me that I have the power to make someone else do something different. It was strange-_

_-Baby girl… you have all the power when it comes to me… to this-_

_-Am afraid… in my perspective, it’s the other way around-_

That’s when he took one more step, hands on her face and put his lips on hers, the warmness invaded his body, but this time he knew what he could get, so he did. He opened his mouth and traced his tongue along her lips, his heart was about to leave his chest and he took her between his arms, crushing her, making her open her mouth and give in. Not that she didn’t want to do it.

It wasn’t that hard. She wanted to feel that power again like she was capable to make a tall and strong man like Blake whimper and grunt in desperation, she wanted that. So she did exactly that, hands on his hair, letting all the need move through her onto him.

He moved and her back suddenly crashed with the fridge, he moved more aggressively and one of her hands went inside of his shirt, to his back, making him hiss from the cold of it. His hands went to her legs and he pushed her up against the surface, her chest was being pressed between his chest and fridge. It was insane. The power and the pleasure freely moving all around them.

- _Blake –_ She gasped, searching for air and he hid his face on the crook of her neck.

- _Yes…-_ He was breathing hard.

- _You’re a good kisser… you’re really good with that mouth of yours-_

_-My mouth is good for a lot of things...-_

He placed soft kisses on her neck and she took a deep breath, all thanks to the way his beard felt on her skin. It was a bright pleasure and deep satisfaction. She started to feel the edge of his teeth, and the tip of his tongue, tempting all of her sweet spots softly.

_-Good God-_ She moaned and held herself even tighter to his hair, he moaned.

- _We should stop-_ He said, letting his tender caress travel down to her shoulder. – _This is going too far-_

_-Yeah…-_ She accepted it, she understood it, but still arched her neck, even more, feeling really damn good while he went to the other side.

- _I can’t leave a trace… even though I really want to-_ The idea of having a mark, made by Blake’s mouth made her shudder and her hands held on tighter.

- _Yes… God yes… Do it_ -She almost felt like begging, her insides shaking.

- _Gwen… we shouldn’t-_ He took her to the breakfast table and sat her there while taking her mouth once again. She started to move back, her back hitting the table, and he followed her happily, they were almost on top of the big cold marble table, her feet dangling and his shoulders pushing her down as his hands traveled up and down her thighs.

She was too turned on, she felt achy and wet, she needed more, her skin and mind were begging for it. She moved her hands down her back, letting the nails scratch their way down and feeling his body shuddering, liking it, wanting it.

- _Do it… Mark me. Make me feel it, make me hurt-_ She hadn’t been marked in over twenty years, but the ache for it now like a damn teen.

He whined but move down to her chest and took a piece of skin inside of his mouth, using his teeth and bathing it with his tongue, she arched. He let go. He moved up and did the exact same thing again and again. That’s when she understood. He was marking her, without it being too hard, so she could easily hide it with makeup…he was giving her exactly what she wanted.

She moved down and her middle collided with a hard wall between his legs, she shuddered and he gasped.

- _Gwen…-_ He groaned against one of the marks.

- _Do it… fucking mark me-_ She rocked her hips up and down, he felt waves of heat.

He put his arms on top of the table, right next to the side of her face, while she kept moving up and down, brushing her body as much as she could with his. That’s when it happened, she bit him in the arm as he bit her shoulder and his hips went up, crushing his hardness with her. Her clit was pulsating and she felt the heat all over. She felt like screaming. He groaned and got his forehead against her chest.

- _Fuck Gwen… we should… fucking stop-_ He said holding onto his last useful brain cell. He was shaking on top of her, she knew it was all about holding his ground.

She moved down and up, her middle colliding to his, he shuddered and moved his hips up to her in retaliation.

- _Fuck…-_ He was struggling and she was desperate, she felt the pulsation in between her thighs. Him. She felt him.

- _Do it… Do it-_

He lost. He moved his hand to her front and undid her shorts while she kept rocking up to him, he was quick and soon his hand was on her ass. He held her bare cheek and pushed her up to him, she arched and he moved harder over her core.

- _I need to touch you…I need it-_ Pushed the shorts down and only in her shirt stretching over her chest, Blake took a good look. – _Fuck you’re perfect-_ He moved her hands down her ass and touched her entrance with cold hands, while she smashed her center to his jeans.

The feeling of his hands on her was almost too much, almost, because, in the end, it wasn’t nearly enough for her to end her misery. Her hands went to his hair and held onto him as they kept rocking against the other.

His hands moved in slow circles on her entrance, tempting it and threatening her with an even deeper pleasure. She needed that, she deserved it.

He took her mouth and pushed her shorts completely out of her legs, her hips went up to help him slide down and she started to undo his jeans too.

- _Don’t… We aren’t… We can’t-_

_-Fine but we could help each other out, right?-_

_-Fuck Gwen… what the fuck is happening?-_

_-I have no clue and right now, I don’t want to figure it out-_ She opened his jeans and moved her hand inside of his briefs, he couldn’t say no, he had no power left to say no.

_-I don’t want to regret this… And I could die if you did-_

_-I won’t. I promise you, I won’t-_

She arched as Blake’s fingers entered Gwen from behind, moving her hips and almost letting a scream leave her mouth, she tightens her grip and he groaned.

- _Blake…-_

_-Is it too much?-_ He asked but didn’t move them out

_-Not enough…-_ She whined and pushed down.

_-Two isn’t enough-_ In and out. Up and down

_-Fuck no-_

The feeling that was building inside of him was threatening him to finish in mere minutes, something he wasn’t used to. Blake seemed a little to calm, enjoying her hand but loving the way she was falling apart right under his arms, because of him, thanks to him she was closer to nirvana. She realized that quickly, so decided to bring him on his knees with her.

- _I touched myself thinking of you-_

_-Fuck Gwen-_ He wasn’t expecting her to say that never in his wildest dream he thought she would say that.

_-More than once Blake… You did that to me. You gave me a name to say and a picture to have in my mind as I came in the middle of the night … all by myself-_ His hips stuttered and he pushed one more finger in, more pressure building inside of her.

_-Gwen…-_

_-I pictured you fucking me, making me feel as good as right now…-_ His teeth went to her neck and her hand moved faster. – _Do you want to know my favorite part?-_ He whined and her hand picked up speed while his other one moved her legs even farther apart.

- _When you painted me with… Blake-_

- _Gwen!-_

He groaned and pushed harder, faster, looking for that banging end. And that’s when it happened, she arched, she screamed and pushed through her orgasm like she hadn’t had one in years. It was then, that he let go, letting the pleasure came out of his body and showing her how good she was

They created waves of energy that they figured bounced off the walls; she was surprised that the things around them were actually still in their right place, especially considering they were shaking as their bodies cooled.

- _Jesus Christ-_

_-I’m Blake… but ok-_

_-My mom would kill me if I ever tell her that I just said that after…-_

_-An orgasm? A mind-blowing orgasm-_

_-Yeah…-_ She laughed with all her body. He smiled, as his hands roamed down her legs and his smiled hid in her neck.

- _Fuck, Gwen…-_

_-Don’t over analyze it-_

_-Hard not to…-_

_-Hard?-_ She laughed as she tightened her hand on his penis, which was still ready for command.

- _After what you say… I can’t deny that I have a lot of pictures in my head-_

_-Will you?-_

_-Will I, what?-_

_-Think of me as you masturbate next time-_ She asked while she moved her hand up and down once again, soft and slow over his over sensible skin. He liked it. He liked that edge, most times, he needed a bit of pain to have an end as amazing as this.

_-It wouldn’t be the first time I do it. Probably not the last-_

_-How many time have you done it?-_ His hand moved out of her but he started to caress her cheeks and her legs.

_-More times that I’d feel proud or comfortable to say-_

_-Fine… just… tell me-_

_-What?-_

_-Next time you do it. Tell me. Better yet, call me-_

_-Are you really Gwen Stefani? I didn’t know this part of you and it’s hot-_

_-You aren’t promising me-_

_-Fine. I promise that the next time I masturbate … I’ll call you. As long as you do it too… doesn’t matter if it’s the middle of the night or the day. I want to hear your breathing hitch and I want my name on your lips-_

_-We have a deal Shelton-_ She said sealing her lips to his lips, moving them across, right before he took the control and started to use his tongue deep and good.

_-What now?-_

_-Now… I need a shower-_

_-Me too. I should go home. My pants are all sticky. Just… where do we stand on then-_

_-I don’t know-_ He kissed her.

_-How about we don’t add pressure? We just let things… go-_

_-I like that. But what about when we are in public?-_

_-We are friends…we can be friendly. I see nothing wrong-_ Another kiss. She kissed him this time.

- _So… if I want to kiss you? I can do it?-_

_-As long as you feel you won’t regret it…-_

_-Yeah. I like your plan-_

_-This is weird…-_

_-Do you think?-_

_-Yes. Because I don’t feel weird-_

- _I get it… That is weird. And, same-_

_-I’m gonna stay for a bit and then leave… the boys will ask questions and I don’t want to make this uncomfortable-_

_-Yeah-_

_-We are friends-_

_-We are … special friends-_

_-Especial-_ He said, moving and getting on his hands on her once again and taking her mouth in a deep kiss that had her shaking once again. He moved down her body, kissing his way down to her navel, just to take the shorts that had been dropped to the ground to move them up her legs, touching and brushing as much as he could, finishing with kisses on her neck.

- _I’m gonna go-_

_-Ok-_

_-You Ok?-_

_-Me Ok-_

_-You look disheveled and perfect-_

_-Blake-_ She took his lips and he moved them to the living room, as his arms caged her inside of his arms and plastered onto him.

After a couple of minutes, he left, regretting it all the way home. She saw it, she laughed and kissed him right before closing the door behind him. There was something happening. She was on cloud nine, she had one of the best make outs of her life and a mind-blowing orgasm that was still shaking parts of her legs. She was having the best night.

And even though she was confused and her relationship with Blake wasn’t all that clear. She was sure she wanted to repeat the night’s adventures again. Soon.

 

After a quick shower, she was under the sheets when a phone call interrupted her calmness. Blake. Regret? God, she begged God that, it wasn't the case.

- _Hello?-_

_-You told me to call you-_ His voice was harsh, dark and low, turned on. She now knew how he sounded when he was on and just that, got her turned on right back again.

_-Blake…That soon?-_ She closed her eyes and let her hand moved down to the inside of her pajama pants.

- _I just took a shower and saw a couple of scratches… damn, Gwen-_

_-I have a couple of those marks too, a few bites to match-_

_-You make me want to eat you up, baby girl-_ He gasped a bit and she started to move her own hand.

_-Blake, are you masturbating too?-_

_-Too? Fuck Gwen. That’s what you do to me. I had an orgasm not even an hour ago, and I’m ready for another one-_

_-Blake…-_ Gasped.

- _Are you gonna help me out?-_ He grunted and she took off her panties while parted her legs.

_-Friends help each other out-_

_-Yes… Especial friends are even better-_

_-Really?-_

_-Yeah-_ His voice stuttered. Her hand moved faster. Her back arched even farther from the bed.

- _Why?-_

_-Because whenever you need that hand baby girl. I’m gonna be here. Just you and me. Making the other feel better-_

_-Blake…-_

_-I want to see you. Next time, I’ll face time-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Do it, Gwen. Finish for me-_

_-Blake-_ Se gasped and finished. And that’s how a very special friendship started.

 

 

- _I’m so happy to be back…-_ Todd said as he saw the customers kept entering the bar, the next Friday.

_-And sober-_

_-Fuck off-_

_-You enjoyed the trip at least-_

_-I did. But it was very weird to open your eyes with a disaster of a house, an angry hangover and an organized trip you don’t remember even paying-_

_-Well… fuck drinking and texting. For you, it’s drinking and Airbnb-_

_-Fuck you. Besides, what did you do?-_

_-Me? Chilled. Slept-_ Have multiple orgasms thinking and talking to your sister. – _Nothing major-_

_-Boring-_

_-Not really-_

_-Anyway… It’s gonna be a good week I feel like-_

_-Ok-_

_-I mean, it’s been one so far and it’s 5 pm and almost full-_

_-True-_

And it was true, people missed the bar so apparently, everyone came to drink that week, since Monday afternoon.

It was as Blake was taking care of a couple of too festive men at the entrance, both regulars when Gwen got out of her car, hair down, a wide smile and a look to kill.

- _Damn-_ Blake said out loud and she laughed.

- _Hi Blakey-_

_-You look amazing-_

_-I’m going home… I just left work and I’m exhausted. I wanted to say hi. So, his friend-_ The two men and some other people were bewitched as they looked at her.

_-Wow-_

_-Blake…-_ She punched his arm.

- _Ouch-_

She looked at him, straight in the eyes and moved forward, pecking her lips to his. He stood still but close his eyes thanks to the wave of heat. People around them wooed and screamed for more.

- _Hi-_  He growled.

He moved forward and got his hand on her head and pushed her up to give her a good ole kiss, tongue, teeth and a bit of rubbing involved. He kissed her like a desperate man and she just stood there, holding his arms and responding as best as she could. It was a long kiss that felt too short.

- _Hello Blake. And Bye-_

_-Bye-_ She laughed and walked to her car, got in and drove away. His heart was beating out of his chest and his lips still felt her fire on his.

- _What’s going on?-_ Todd asked him when he got in.

- _The hottest girl drove here, kissed her and just walked away. He’s still trying to shake it off-_ One the drunks slurred at him

_-Girl? Who?-_

_-Oh,boy…-_ The other laughed.

- _Long blonde hair… beautiful eyes, she looked like y…-_

_-No one. Go. Sit. Play. Whatever-_

_-You don’t want me to know? Come on…-_ Todd whined

_-Not yet-_

_-Isn’t she his…-_ Drunk number two started to say while pointing at Todd.

_-Go!-_ Blake screamed. He felt the panic and pushed them towards the pool table as Todd just stared.

- _What the fuck is wrong with you?-_

_-Nothing-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Give me time. Ok? Not now-_

_-I don’t like to wait-_

_-I know but you’ll have to do it this time-_

_-I still don’t like it-_

_-Todd-_

He was in trouble. He didn’t think it through. She was his best friends' sister, but also the first and biggest crush, a woman he was sure he was in love with.

He didn’t think this trough. He kissed her. He almost slept with her. He was breaking Todd’s trust but right then, his lips still warm thanks to hers, he wasn’t sure that he cared.


	7. The third date

- _Gwen, I’m friends with him. I work with the man and I consider him a brother. Lying to him is so hard, besides he knows something’s up-_ Blake was at home, getting ready to leave his house just a few of days after their last kiss at the bar. Since then, he had avoided being alone with her in a place where they could be caught. – _But to be honest, the idea of telling him I’m ... his sister is not what I want. Not without a clear answer-_

It was 3 days before his free day at the bar and he could only wonder the possibility of sneaking into Gwen’s, even as he was trying to make list of all the things that could go wrong in their situation  - He couldn’t help himself, but wished to sleep right next to her warm, sleeping body. He was sick. He was getting obsessed with her.

So much so, that even though they were having a bit of a fight, he was turned on. Todd kept asking a question he couldn’t answer, while he and Gwen kept talking over the phone like a couple of teens, all day and every day, not caring much about making sense of what was happening between them. Not only “hot-phonecalls”, but random ones, which made things messier in his head cause it want only he sex.

They were on the office, Todd was out of town having a meeting with some suppliers, and the bar was still closed for a couple of hours, so neither Rae nor the band was there. It was just Blake and Gwen.

- _I know. Jen’s been asking too. But, she does have a bit more information than Todd has … but still, she won’t ask more questions if I don’t give her more information. She understands my boundaries, something her husband doesn’t really-_ Gwen sighed and he heard her take a deep breath, walking up to the library, taking one random book and placing it on the table.

_-What do you mean?-_ He muted the radio and stood right next to the window, watching her walk around the four walls of the office.

- _Well… she knows a bit about how I feel about you-_

_-Really? How do you feel about me?-_ He forgot his train of thoughts and just couldn’t resist to tease her.

_-Blake… Don’t push it_

_-Fine, fine-_ He laughed

- _I told you… I’ve had a few dreams…-_ Her voice went soft and she batted her eyelashes at him.

_-And you told Jen?-_

_-Well, yeah… She’s my best friend-_

_-Damn… What did she say?-_

_-That I had the hots for you and that I had to do something about it-_

_-See. I knew I liked Jenny-_

_-I haven’t talked to her about this…yet-_

_-Why not?-_

_-Because I know she’ll go crazy and she’ll push both of us. I’m not ready for that-_

_-Tell me when you get ready…and I’ll help you to push us-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Just saying-_

_-Why don’t we go back to the original question?-_

_-Todd? Ok. What are we gonna do with him?-_

_-Do with him? Are you planning on killing my brother?-_

_-From time to time, I think about it. But then I realize that I’ll have to take care of the finances of the bar, and that desire goes away rather quickly-_

_-You’re so stupid-_

Silence

- _I don’t think we should tell him yet. Doesn’t feel completely right-_

_-What doesn’t feel completely right? Telling him or us?-_ Blake’s insecurity hit him.

_-Blake .. Don't do that…-_

_-I don’t know the ground I’m standing on. Is it firm? Shaky? Is it even real?-_

_-I thought we said we would go slow… and…-_

_-I know… I just don’t know what to do. I’ve known you since I was like 9 and I’ve been in love with you since that damn moment… So, you tell me-_

_-Did your crush really started then?-_ She turned soft, she felt so unworthy of Blake’s feelings. Yet, she felt like they shouldn’t tell anyone yet.

_-Yes… it did-_

_-Blake…-_

_-I’m serious. It’s just…-_

_-I get it. It’s a lot-_

_-Exactly. A divorce, a heart-break and now, a newly-found obsession with cowboys, wasn’t what I had in mind 4 months ago-_

That was when it hit Blake. She was probably still struggling with her feelings for Gavin, even if he had broken her, she was with the guy for over two decades. She loved him. She had to if she had accepted his bullshit for that long.

_-How about, we just… play it low for a bit. Just us. No one else has to know-_ He gave in. She was right, four months ago, she was married and she wasn’t looking at him like that. He was though. He had been saying her name at night for longer he should ever admit. _-So… private-_

_-Yes-_

_-Exclusive?-_

_-Do you want to? I mean…to be exclusive? What about Karen?-_

_-She’s a friend…-_

_-One you have had sex with-_

_\- I had sex once with her. Just once –_ He silently groaned and moved to the other side of the room, sitting in the couch, head low and shoulders down.

- _I don’t know what to say. It’s just that… I don’t know where this is going. I don’t want to get people to involve- or even ourselves- when I’m not even sure where we are going as whatever we are-_

He stayed silent. Looked down at the floor and then looked up at her, his eyes shining, mouth tight. He had indirectly admitted that he wanted more and that his feelings were actually involved, so she felt awful when those words came out of her mouth, but she needed to be fully honest with him, he deserved that.

- _Fine. Just us…but we need rules-_ His eyes got a tinkle, she wasn’t completely sure what to do with it, nor even if she liked it.

_-Rules?-_

_-If you don’t want people knowing, that’s fine that’s your call as half of… whatever we will be doing. But that means, whenever I want you and if you’re free…-_   He leaned in, forearms on his knees, face blank.

_-We’re doing it?-_

_-Anything. I want you with me … even if it's just to look at you-_

_-Blake-_

_-Deal?-_

_-You want me to be your beck and call?-_ She got in front of him.

_-I want you every single moment of my life… whenever I think about you, I feel my pants getting tighter. And … if you are going out with someone else, I want to know.-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Everyday. Every second of my life. With every breath that is inside of my body…I want you. I want to see you beg, I want to see you spend and I want to see you naked. And mostly, I don’t want to make an idiot out of me, if you’re taking someone somewhere and I’m there. I want full transparency-_

_-Blake…-_ He put his hands on her waist and held on tight. She gasped and he pulled her towards him, straddling his hips and holding his shoulders, letting her nails claw him.

- _Whenever I breath…-_

_-Blake…-_

Blake took her mouth and without asking for anything, he plunged his tongue inside of her, and he fisted her hair while she moaned and thrashed on top of him and she felt his dick get harder and her own need grows in her belly.

She could feel some anger on his grip, not the one that scares you but the one that excites you because you would have a very good idea where everything would end.

They haven’t had sex. It wasn’t like that for them – not yet at least. Sure, they had been having orgasms together, they had said each other’s names but they hadn’t gone there yet. Damn, this would be only the second time they had been this close in person because their weird relationship was based on hot and horny calls at night, before bedtime.

Blake was moving her on top of him; he was letting her drag her center on his, letting her sensible parts push over his, biting his lips and dragging deep moans from inside of his body. He moved his hands to her jean-skirt and opened it quickly with the tip of his fingers, while he sucked on her bottom lip.

_-Whenever… wherever… are you listening to me?-_

_-Blake…-_ She moaned, arching her back, while he played with her lower stomach making her clench and slightly moan, knowing what he wanted to do… wanting him to do it.

He moved his hand and pulled her top over her head, leaving her in a tiny bra and skirt, his hands started to move over her ribcage and she was almost trembling, he was smooth.

She felt powerless. Not in a bad way, she wasn’t scared, she was hot and she felt her body almost trembling in need. He was really good.

He moved his hands to her back and undid her bra while he explored her neck and she smiled, feeling his heat, overpowering hers and his calloused hands moving over her skin. He let it slowly fall off and his eyes took in his, he let her see his hunger.

- _Blake…_ \- She moaned and arched while his eyes didn’t leave hers, but his hands traveled up to her breast, over her ribcage. Her skin was so soft and smooth, he wanted to touch her, all of her.

- _You’re perfect. Completely perfect-_ His hands moved to her breast and got his hands to cover them, letting the warmth of her palm to heat them even more, his mouth was tight, his eyes a dark blue and her nipples were begging for attention.

- _Blake…-_ Her breath hitched and he smiled. Used his tongue to drag it over her nipple, softly so she could feel it, but not enough to do something. She moved her hips again.- _Please…Please-_

She moved her hands to his hair and pulled it enough for him to groan. He liked that. He liked that edge and she was going to take advantage of that.

Blake repeated her movements in her other breast, she pulled again. He groaned louder, this time, moved his center to hers, hitting a soft spot.

- _Yes. Blake…-_

Those plead did it. He started to move his mouth over her nubs, bathing them, soft but with intent. Only using the edge of his teeth, making her moan and arched getting her hair to fall like a platinum cascade behind her. Blake moved his hands down and moved the skirt up, parted her thong to the side and touched her drenched center.

_-Fuck. God… Blake-_

_-Say my name…-_ He growled and pulled the thin strings, he felt the fabric go and the ripping sound followed.

_-Blake!-_

_-I’ll buy you more… I will-_

It was decadent. Sitting on Blake’s lap, top naked, her skirt crunched on her stomach, naked underneath it, red and light purple bruises with small bite marks on chest and breast and a huge smile on her face. She loved it. She felt wild. Blake always made her feel wild.

- _Don’t move-_ Blake growled with her breast in his mouth, as she kept moving on top of him. She felt desperation.

_-I can’t… I need_ …- She felt it. A hard slap on her ass-cheek. She was stunned. Never had she had one. Not even as a child. She didn’t know what to think. She froze.

Blake did it again this time lower, near her entrance and she gasped, this time, the heat went from her cheek to her center. Her nails clawed his shoulders. She didn’t say anything. She stared at him confused, she didn’t open her mouth but didn’t let her sight move from his eyes, his dark eyes.

A third one came, on the other side, she gasped again. But when the fourth arrived, she was waiting for it. She moaned. He smiled and started over again in her breast as his hands eased the slight sting in her backside.

The fifth and the sixth took moans out of her, and by the next, she had arched her body, waiting and almost begging for more of that sting

_-Blake…-_ She was so close to asking for more, she was almost ashamed.

- _More_?- He moved the hand up and down her ass and she nodded desperately.

- _Say it. Say it_ -

- _Blake_ …- He moved her down and thrashed their centers together, she almost cries out loud. He moved her slowly and chuckled when she tried to move faster, his hands didn’t let her.

_-Say it and I’ll let you go, to do whatever you want with me_ \- She shook her head, trying to regain her control- even though she wasn’t sure she wanted it back. Her eyes opened and she said the sweetest words Blake had heard yet.

- _Let me … Please. I need this. Let me finish. Spank me, anything, I just need to finish-_

He closed his eyes, and taking her lips, he moved his right hand again, gave her a tap on her cheek, and let her center moved along his, letting her fly over the edge, moaning and arching as it hurt, but like it hurt good.

 

After that day, things got even more complicated. First, she found out she had darkness inside of her, one that she wasn’t fully comfortable with but one that when it was out, she loved and enjoyed thoughtfully. Second, she knew Blake did like it and would take advantage of it as much as he could –as he was already doing, trying to get her to play with that edge as often as he could.

And lastly, her friends and family were pushing her to date again, faster than she expected they would. So now, everyone had been presenting her men of all kinds, older, younger and on one occasion, a gay man her mom paired her with, in a community party. That last one had been the best date she’s had in years… her thing with Blake didn’t count as dating, she was sure of it.

Now, the first two, she was slowly warming up to. The pleasure and the satisfaction that came after those experiences were slowly making her realize that it wasn’t a completely bad thing that she was actually learning the things she enjoyed, after years of not so happy bedroom activities. Also, the fact that her partner, in this case, Blake, was enjoying the trip and was pushing for more, made everything better.

Now, the dating part was a no-no. She didn’t want to date. If she did, she would go out with Blake, she liked him, he liked her, and they were intimate already in ways that she never was with her ex. Nevertheless, she had turned down the idea of dating him a few times, more than just a couple, some were direct “no”, but most were indirect texts.

The truth was, that the idea of dating the cowboy, brought a lot of anxiety and guilt, she couldn’t handle it, the thought made her feel like she could have a full anxiety attack. She didn’t know what it was. Well, she did.  Blake stirred something inside of her that was hard to deny or to pretend it didn’t exist.

So she felt awful when she agreed on a date with Brett, a guy she met in the bar, a guy Blake knew and her brother was fond of. She didn’t completely know what it was or why had he said yes. The first date was a dinner in a restaurant that ended with a kiss on the cheek and a late horny call from Blake – who didn’t know what had happened earlier.

The second date was a week later and consisted of an ice cream day, on a hot Saturday afternoon, outside of the city. Far from everyone, far from Blake.

The third one was going to be a dinner at his place, something that in the last minute became a dinner, after drinks at her brother’s bar. Worst idea ever. It was Blake’s night behind the bar.

Brett had called her earlier in the day, to change the plans, something she wasn’t happy about and let him know that, with a simple grunt, a “whatever” and the fatal punch, was an “I need to be home before 11”. After that, he knew he had to play extra hard to gain the points he still didn’t know the reason he lost them.

 

- _Brett. Hey. You’re here… a Saturday night-_ Blake went up to him and handed him, his usual beer.

_-Blake, thanks! Yeah, man. I have a date-_ Brett was a single man, around his age, had never gotten married, great job, no baggage and still, he struggled to get dates. He didn’t get that, but then again, he didn’t have a vagina nor did he think of him as a girl, so he didn’t know. And to be honest, Blake didn’t care that much either.

_-Really? Congratulations…-_

_-Gwen…-_

_-What?-_ He was caught off guard, his head was spinning and he quickly prayed to God that he had heard wrong.

_-My third date with Gwen-_

_-Gwen… as in… Gwen Stefani-_

_-Yeah-_

_-What’s up with Gwen?-_ Todd came by with Jenn, she was looking at Brett and me like a hawk

_-I’m meeting Gwen here, then dinner at my place-_

_-Third date… uuuhhh-_ Todd tried to make a joke but he felt like vomiting, his heart was raised and all he wanted to do was punch him in the face and Todd too.

- _Dude, your sister. And it’s not like that…-_

_-Isn’t?-_ Jen intervened as my eyes were set on him, my murderous eyes.

_-We haven’t even kissed-_

_-What?-_ That took Blake by surprised.

- _No… I want her to feel comfortable and ok…and I don’t want to push it-_

_-That’s sweet of you-_ Todd said while he patted Brett on the back, all while Jen and I shared a look that made me run away to the office, pretending the need to make a call when in reality I wanted to scream as loud as I could.

Gwen was dating. Didn’t she say that we had to be honest with the other? She was seeing other people, and she could, cause he agreed to that, but he didn’t have to like it. He wanted to scream, to go back there and punch Brett on the face, he felt angry, so much rage inside of him… he also felt the deep need to let Brett know he had gone farther with Gwen than he could even dream of. Shit. He was losing it.

The door opened as he turned around Gwen was there.

_-Blake…-_

_-Brett. Ok. Good to know-_

_-It’s not like that-_ She came close to him but he moved away, couple of steps back, getting as farther as he could from her.

_-How is it? He was telling me about tonight, your thirds mo date, that’s a big date. You gonna sleep with him?-_ Venom. That was what was coming off of his mouth, he was spewing shit. – _He might be out of touch, he told me that once…you might want to go easy on him-_

_-I just said yes to get everyone off my back…I’m not interested in him. Don’t be dumb-_

_-Okay…Great. I’m gonna vomit first then go back there and getting poison on his next drink-_

_-Blake…-_

_-You can do whatever you want. I know. That doesn’t mean that I can’t feel the way I want to. You know I like you… like, a lot-_

_-I’d have told you if it was serious…it isn’t. There won’t be a next date-_

_-You don’t have to do that… if you like him-_

_-I do like him…just not that way-_

_-Ok-_

_-Blake…look at me-_

_-You should go on your date. Never make a good guy wait-_ He moved to the door, opening it for her and letting his body brushed hers, eyes set on each other.

- _Don’t be mad-_

_-I’m not… I don’t have the right to, right?-_ He was struggling to say something bad, something that would hurt her. Right there, right then, he wanted to hurt her. Then again, he was the idiot, he was the one that agreed to the plan, he had no rights to act like a jealous girlfriend…then again, fuck it.

_-Gwen… Is everything ok? Blake… hey-_

_-Brett… everything is great. What do you want to drink?-_

_-Whiskey. Honey?-_

_-Honey…. Great-_ Blake said under his breath and Gwen just looked down, conflicted. – _How about you guys have dinner here? I mean…-_

_-I don’t know…-_

_-Come on, Gwen. You are part of the family. It’s like… we’re siblings-_

_-What?-_ Brett was feeling uneasy and was about to say no when Gwen jumped in.

_-Fine. We’ll eat here-_

_-We are?-_

_-Yes…-_

_-I’m gonna call Brand-_ Blake moved out and walked angrily towards the kitchen, opening the door with one hand.

Gwen moved to the door, where Brett was standing in.

_-Brett, just one thing. Don’t call me honey. My ex called me that…just Gwen-_ She then left him and went straight to the tables, as if she was going to war.

 

To say that the dinner was a disaster, it was the least she could have said. She didn’t relax, she couldn’t. Blake was there, looking at her, looking at Blake and pretending he was ok when it was clear he wasn’t. Apparently anyone but Todd could see that.

It was a life savior when in the middle of dinner, Jen and Todd invited themselves with us because I was quiet, uncomfortable and a little turn on.

_-Hey, you guys mind if we join?-_ Jen asked while she sat right next to me and got herself settle.  She leaned in and whispered – _You owe me a story…don't you? We have an Okie, behind a bar, that’s ready to kill-_

_-I promise you a full story, just help me out here-_

_-Girl… That’s what best friends are for… talk about boys and get you out of bad dates-_

_-I love you-_

Jen, Todd, and Brett filled out my silence. I couldn’t care less about what they were talking about. I kept glancing over my side, where Blake was selling drinks and serving drink as quick as he could, only so he could lock eyes with me. He moved to tell Rae something and walked out of the bar, getting at least, ten pair of female and a couple of male eyes following him. I was one of them.

- _I’m going to the ba…bathroom-_  I got up and quickly moved to the way to the bathroom, only have a hand move me into the hallway near it.

- _You having fun?-_ He backed me to the wall and whispered in my ear.

_-I can’t even respond to you looking at me. It’s been two hours…-_ I moved up and got my arms around his neck, while his mouth moved to my neck.

_-That little time? I thought it was longer-_ His tongue started to draw patterns on my neck and I shivered while I quietly moaned.

- _Blake…-_

_-Would you let me fuck you here? Now?-_ His hands went to my waist and he lifted me up, making me wrap my legs around his waist

- _Blake…-_

_-Would you?-_

_-I … I can’t say no to you apparently-_ She said against his lips, as he took soft kisses and soft nibbles on her parted, red lips.

_-I won’t let you. I want to do it a lot…in every position, I can think of-_

_-Blake…-_

_-Will, you want that?-_

_-Yes…Yes-_

He took her mouth and started to kiss her, took as much of her as he could, much more than he should. He wants it all, he wants every single inch of her to be his, he didn’t even want anyone thinking about this. He had waited decades, he wasn’t gonna give up that easily.

She didn’t seem worried at all, about the fact that he was threatening both of them with death by asphyxiation, but the truth was that they couldn’t move away, breathing during the kiss, while their lips were smashing against the other in need for more. He took her lips between his teeth and she whimpered while her hands moved to his hair, making a mess out of it.

He moved his hands lower when a gasp and an “Oh God” interrupted the moans and their breathing sounds. Jen.

- _Jesus Christ. You two. Put her down. Stop it now and Gwen to the bathroom now-_

_-What?-_

_-Todd wanted to come. You’ve been gone too long and I said you weren’t feeling that great. Blake put her down!-_ She used her mom's voice and immediately he got Gwen down to her feet while he saw his best friend’s wife, help her sister in law pretend some normality. – _We’ll have to talk …soon. Now, you have to look presentable and Blake…please, get a grip, there’s a tent in your pants-_

Jen pushed Gwen to the bathroom and he started to laugh while he got into the men one. She was right, he had lipstick on his face, his hair was a mess and there was a tent in his pants, he wanted that last part to be over.

Blake got his phone out and sent a text with a simple line “Tonight. Your house”


	8. Almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm excited to be finally back! I've been very busy, traveling, got a promotion and a new PC!   
> So... sorry for the delay. 
> 
> Anyways... here's a treat for you!
> 
> Thank you all

He returned to the bar. His body was a bit more relaxed than a few minutes ago, but still tense in some parts of his body, though this time anger what was filling his air and his head though, it was deep lust. He saw his eyes a bit darker in the mirror under the well-aligned bottles of liquor; they were filled with unsatisfied need but dark promises.

He just hoped for two things for the rest of the night, the first one, that it would end quickly, and the second, that Brett wouldn’t try anything with Gwen while he was there, watching them, or he might blow and turn everything upside down.

“I’ll call you. Todd and Jen are driving me home”

Blake read the text and a minute after he served the first drink after his return, just to see the two best friends come out of the bathroom, neither of them looking at me but aware of my eyes following them. I just smiled.

Both Todd and Brett acknowledged them but only Todd got up to greet them, my boy helping with their chairs. Anyway, the jealousy almost disappeared completely after I saw that Gwen didn’t even look at Brett nor acknowledged his presence.

 I saw the men re-starting their conversation while Jen looked at Gwen, only to peak a look at me every once in a while. She wanted answers. Something to know about Jen Stefani… if she wanted answers, she would go to the end of the world to get them but she was smart, she would get them later and wouldn’t throw Gwen and me under the bus anytime soon.

As the group finished their drinks and their meal, the time passed, I could see Brett trying to get Gwen´s attention, something she was clearly not interested in, because she kept her eyes on Jen the entire time or checked on her phone, probably texting the kids or just pretending to be interested in something else.

- _You´re gonna burn a hole in her head_ \- Rae came up to me the second Josh left home, he was a working man and had a girl at home waiting for him.

- _What do you mean_?-

- _The fact that your deepest need right now is wearing her blond hair down and is on a date with another guy_ -

_-Hasn´t it always been that way?-_ Blake had always been transparent to Raelynn, they came from the same place, had worked together for months and had considered each other as siblings. So, secrets were not allowed.

_-I guess, but if you two keep exchanging looks and those joined bathroom trips keep happening…I might change my mind-_

Blake just stared at Rae who had taken a sip of water, trying to look cool as a cucumber, when in reality she was studying my every move trying to get something out of him.

_-I don´t understand what you are saying-_

_-Yeah, play dumb. Just next time? Clean up the lip gloss off of your neck_ \- She said while her thumb moved across the side of his neck.

Blake avoided looking at her. Rae knew his story with Gwen, not because of the dumb jokes Todd and the rest of the people who knew them told her, but the things Blake had told her whenever the subject came up. She knew he was in love with her since he was a child, she knew he lost his mind when she got married when she had her kids and then when she left Gavin.

_-Just be smart, would you?-_ She said against her back, as she hugged him.

_-Come here-_ Blake turned around and hugged her tight against his chest _–I’m gonna do my best to be smart and to not…be a fool-_

_-Ok. If I see you making a fool out of you, can I slap you?-_

_-You may-_

_-Good-_

_-What´s going on? Is this a hug-fest?-_ Todd walked into the bar station with Jen and Gwen at his sides. Blake couldn’t see Brett near. He tried to play it cool a do a quick scan in the room…nowhere to be seen.

_-Yes, but you`re not invited. Only southern people can come in_ \- Rae added while she stuck her tongue out.

_-You guys are mean with the fact that you were born in the south…mean. Bullies, you know-_

- _Cry me a river_ \- Blake added and Gwen just laughed

_-Where_ ’ _s the other dude… Brad, was his name?-_ Rae asked and I just squished her a bit more into me

_-Brett. He had to go-_ Todd looked at Gwen but she didn´t notice, she was looking at me.

_-So, anyways… let_ ’ _s go home! We_ ’ _ll drop Gwen, so don´t worry about it-_ Jen jumped

_-I still don´t understand why doesn’t she stay at home with us…-_

_-I could drop her… we live near_ \- Gwen stilled her sight on me

_-I don_ ’ _t know…maybe she wants to sleep-_ Todd added, sort of hoping she would say she´d go with Blake so he didn’t have to go home later.

_-I could wait… It’s ok-_

_-I thought you said you were exhausted…-_

_-Yeah, but you guys won’t have to go anywhere but home…and I’m at Blake’s way home…so-_

_-You sure?-_ Jen moved in

_-Yeah… totally. You guys go and rest, deserve it, besides, is just a couple of hours before the bar closes down and I_ ’ _m gonna take advantage of my discount as a sister of one of the owners-_

_-Ok, let’s see how much liquor can you hold-_

_-Is that a threat cowboy?-_

_-Take it however you want… Margarita?-_

Todd came up to Blake and gave me a quick hug, followed by a yawn, hugged Rae and waited for Jen to say goodbye. While he did our usual goodbye routine behind the bar, check the bottles and take some of the cash out so it could be deposited the next morning. While he did that, I saw Jen taking Gwen aside and talking to her, making her blush and slap her arm.

It was my turn. Jen came up to me was Rae served Gwen a sweet drink.

_-Have fun and don’t be stupid-_ She whispered in my ear. _–You have waited long for this…do not let her screw it all up-_

I looked at her shocked and she winked before giving Rae a quick kiss on the cheek

 

They left and the three of us stayed silent at the bar, Gwen and I at the front and Rae behind it.

_-So, is Todd the only one who doesn’t know you two are shaking up?-_

_-Rae-_

_-What? Gwen, don’t look at me like that…when you came out of the bathroom you seemed like you had a nice time and Blake had lip gloss on his neck …your shade of pink lip gloss. I might be young but I am not that stupid-_

_-It’s complicated Rae-_

_-Bet your ass it is…-_ Rae moved started to serve clients while they moved to the bar, Gwen sat in one of the stools and Blake took the other end, from where Rae was standing, with his eyes filled with Gwen, he kept on the night, praying for hours to pass by quickly.

Talking to Gwen and laughing about the drunkenness of some of the clients, made the two hours go faster, just like the two tall drinks of margaritas Blake had put in front of her. Before we knew it, the night was over, Gwen was tipsy and he was ready to go.

_-You know Gwen, I saw you drink tonight. And for a mom of three, tiny like you and who looks like a freaking princess all the time, you do know how to hold up your liquor-_ Rae said, making Gwen giggled as Blake counted the money and gave Rae her tips.

_-It’s in my blood-_ Gwen added and giggled again.

Blake chuckled and walked up to her, to help her stand, he didn’t trust her balance much and she just smiled and got her arms around his neck, searching for the kiss. A kiss that had been haunting him since Jen interrupts them a few hours earlier.

He smiled and got his hands around her waist, helping her to move up.

_-You’re drunk-_

_-You_ ’ _re cute, very hot too-_

He laughed and Gwen moved his head down so their lips met and the world stopped for both. Gwen’s senses were all over the place, they were so heightened that for a second she thought she was drugged, but then, as the tingles moved over her skin, she realized, she was just very horny and slightly drunk. A combination, she had to admit, she quite liked, especially when the cowboy’s lips were over hers.

Blake’s tongue started to play against her mouth, moving over the edge of her lips while she moaned for more, moving her hands to his hair to fist it and to add more pressure into the kiss. She let her body jump to her feet and he moved his arms, circling her tiny waist.

The tongues started to battle and one of his hands went to her upper thigh, brazing her cheek, moving the lower part of her body against his, he wanted to feel her whole body against his. He felt the edge of the world coming close to them, the point of no return, so he decided to back off and finish the kiss, with a slow groan and dragged her lips a bit with his teeth as the kiss ended.

- _Let_ ’ _s go to my place-_

_-Ok-_

_-Yeah… you guys just got complicated. Cute though. See you guys tomorrow-_ Rae left and I felt my cheeks burn a little over the idea of her watching us.

_-She knows too much-_

_-We should get rid of her…I agree-_ He said with twinkly eyes

_-Blake…-_ she giggled

_-Come on_ \- He held Gwen’s hand to his car, which he opened the door, helped her get in and stole a swift kiss before getting on the other side of the driver seat.

The ride home was quiet, he didn’t rush to get home, he was enjoying the domestic part of it all, driving home with Gwen, closing the bar, having her hand move from his writs to his hair, while he rested a hand on her thighs. He was enjoying everything too much to want it to end.

He got home, got the car into the garage and as he went to turn off the car to try to get out of it, Gwen moved. Her whole body went over him and as she straddled him she took him by surprise, taking his mouth and brushing her body against his. He snapped. He took her mouth and his hand went to her neck holding her in place while he took advantage of the situation.

She moved her hand to his hair and try to hold him into place, though he couldn’t even think about separating her lips from his, he moved his head to her neck and his hands to her thighs, moving them up, looking for the barrier to keep his sanity, so he could stop this, get out of the car and fuck her senseless in his bed. He didn’t find one and as his hand got to her hipbones, he stopped.

_-No panties-_ He whispered, horny and almost in pain.

_-I took them off in the bathroom…Jen’s idea-_

_-For fuck’s sakes… fuck-_

_-You don’t like it?-_ she whispered into his neck, moving her teeth across his skin.

He jumped out of the car, holding her body against his, he moved them to the kitchen, just to drop her so her feet hit the floor, took her handbag off of her shoulder, took off his jacket and throw it somewhere in the middle of the room. All of that, so he could take her mouth one more time, this time, against the wall, and using one of his hands to push her arms up.

_-Fuck Gwen. You drive me crazy-_

_-Do I? How crazy cowboy?-_ She whispered against his lips and his hands moved to the back of her dress, slowly moving down her body, letting it pool on their feet as her hands quickly left the wall and worked on his shirt.

- _You’re gonna finish what you started. I’ve been waiting long-_

_-I’ve waited longer, baby girl-_ Blake reminded her and she just smiled, pushing her mouth against his and biting his lips while the shirt came off of his shoulders and her bra off of hers.

-I _’m in a disadvantage-_

_\- We need to fix that-_

He moved her up and walked to his room while she played with his hair and her ass was set on his hands. No doubts were pooling, no regret, but pure need in the form of a couple of chocolate drops.

 - _You’re so gorgeous-_

_-Blake…-_

She set her feet down and while he took her head in his hands, hers moved to his buckled trying to get rid of the jeans as fast as she could.

- _I’ve wanted you for long…-_ Blake whispered moving his feet to take the boots off of them.

_-I know. I’ve wanted you for longer than it’d be easier to accept-_ Jeans pool down.

_-Why?-_

_\- I was married. there’s a reason Gavin hates you. You made me laugh, you made me smile and feel happy. Even in those times when wanted to make me miserable, only your name would bring a smile on my face-_ Both were now naked as the day they were born, it was 3 am and nobody was expecting them in the early morning.

- _I always want to see you happy. Your tears break my heart-_

_-Blake, what are you doing to me?-_

_-Me? I’m gonna try to … do everything you want-_ He stopped his words. What was he gonna say? Why had he stopped?

 

Love you. That’s what was near to come out of Blake’s mouth before re returned to himself and his dead brain showed a bit of movement.

He took her mouth once again and moved her up to his arms, to fall over the bed, his heat sharing his and his mouth having a great time as he moved around her lips.

His hand moved to her core and she arched her neck, letting a sweet moan escape her lips and her hands holding his hair. He smiled and started to move her hand quicker, moving softly but quick, getting her body to twitch and her teeth bit her bottom lip.

_-Blake, don’t stop. Don’t…-_

He got his leg to push hers even father and let his mouth move around her breast, trying to sync his hand and mouth. She was near, she was right there, so close.

_-I’m… God-_

Her body started to shake and her body arched even farther, her eyes teared up and he took her mouth on hers. Her legs were shaking and her eyes were set on his, she closed her eyes and smiled.

- _You’re a good cowboy, very good… And it’s your turn-_

_-Cowboy is sticking, huh?-_

_-You’re a cowboy…a very very cute cowboy-_

She giggled and he kissed her once again, letting his mind get flood by dreams and hopes of them together, getting dangerously close to a possibility of future happiness. He couldn’t help it. Over 20 years in love with her and he was then, kissing her, after she had an orgasm and about to make his teenage dreams come true.

She felt her need and her hands on his back, moving down and up, pushing her down towards her body when he heard a strange noise. A knock on the door.

He stopped and trying to get his head clear, moving his head to the side, paying attention to it again.

_-Blake.. what…-_

_-A knock on the door-_

_-What? I didn’t hear anything-_

_-No? I could swear…- The knock came back, this time slower._

_-I heard that-_

_-Stay here-_

He got his pants and moved them quickly over his legs, zipped them and walked towards the living room, trying to listen to more as he did. The sound stopped but when he looked at the door, a shadow could be seen under the space between it and the floor.

He looked towards the door and Gwen was standing there, phone in hand, finger on the green button, probably 9-1-1 already dialed.

He opened the door and a body crash to the floor with a groan. Josh.

_-Josh, God damn it. You scared the shit out of me-_

_-Blakey…-_ Drunk _,_ he was completely drunk.

He moved quickly and tried to help him get up, the boy was dead weight in his arms.

Gwen closed the door and help him with his feet, getting the guy on his couch.

-Josh, what the hell happened? You ok?-

He had seen Josh drunk multiple times, the boy liked to drink, he was a superstar, he liked the buzz. Maybe too much. In the last year, he had seen Josh drunk more times drunk than sober, not a good sign.

_-She did it…-_

_-What? Who?-_

_-Katrina… She slept with Tony-_

_-Fuck man. Shit-_

_-I should have guessed it. Together so long…the calls. Why didn’t I saw it happening? Am I that stupid?-_

_-Josh… No. you didn’t expect it. Damn boy-_

_-Mmmmm… Josh. Did someone saw you like this?-_

_-Gwen? Hi. What are you doing here?-_

_-Why you ask that Gwen?-_

_-There’s a video on Twitter. A fight, between Josh and Tony, …drunk both-_

_-Shit-_ Blake knew what that meant.

_-Is that Blake’s shirt you wearing?-_ Boy was fixated in something else.

_-Gwen, can you go to the kitchen, a glass of water. Josh, we’re going to my spare room, ok? I’ll give you some water and pills for the headache. Also…something, so you can throw up and not fuck up my house-_

_-Spare room? Where is Gwen gonna sleep then?-_

_-Don’t worry about that. We’ll figure it out…-_ Blake thought about the moment when he heard the first knock and sighed over the fact that again, he won’t be sleeping with Gwen tonight.

_-I’m not drinking again Blakey-_

_-I don’t believe that-_

_-She called me a drunk. Can you believe that? She cheats on me and I’m the bad guy-_

_-You have been drinking an awful lot lately-_

_-Blake…It’s just a few drinks-_

_-Drunk. I’ve seen you drunk 4 times in the last week-_ Gwen entered the room with the glass of water and painkillers.

_-Well…-_ He started but got lost as his head hit the pillows.

_-It’s not the moment to talk. Now, get the water and let me find something for you to throw up in-_

_-’Kay… Gwen, do you know he likes you? Like a lot…-_

- _Josh… I like him too- Gwen said as she took off his shoes_

_-You do? Kiss him then. Kiss him. He_ ’ _ll be happy. He deserves to be happy-_

_-He does-_

_-And so do you… he smiles when you_ ’re around, you know? You should kiss him-

_-I will Josh-_

_-Here, throw up here-_ Blake got the bucket on his hand and put it right next to the bed.

_-Thanks. I love you, Blake… My brother. Gwen… you’re cool, I love you too-_

_-Sleep, Josh-_

_-We’ll talk tomorrow-_

 

They left the room and Blake called Joe, Josh’s manager and left a message _“Hey, Joe. Listen, Josh is at my place. Don’t worry. Talk to you tomorrow”_

- _Efficient-_ Blake entered his room and Gwen went straight to the bed, laid there and he just stood there, looking at her.

_-Cock blocker-_

_-Blake…-_

_-I’m just saying-_

_-Come to bed-_ He took off the jeans and got into bed, naked, right next to Gwen.

He felt her move towards him, her lips touching his, slow and soft.

- _We can have wild monkey sex another day-_

_-I know. Still, I’m_ pissed off-

-You’re a good friend-

-Mmmmm… let’ sleep-

-Yeah…-

He moved her body to his and her head under his chin, her arms around his middle and their legs tangled.

- _You’re warm-_

_-You’re soft-_

_-Goodnight, blakey-_

_-Blake? Really?-_

_-It’s Blakey or cowboy…you decide-_

_-Mmmmmm…-_

 

He wakes up with the ring of his phone, he looked at the clock, it wasn’t even 8 am.

He took the phone and answered it.

_-Did you see the news? Josh got into a fight!-_ Todd

_-He got on my couch last night and…-_

_-Your couch? Why not room?-_ Think quick

_-Gwen’s there… she was with me when he's drunk ass was coming to my house-_

As I said it, I felt her move. Her hand on my chest and her body stretching as much as she could over my arm and chest.

_-Ohh… She ok?-_

_-Probably sleeping-_

_-Damn… what a night-_

_-Yeah… tell me about it-_ He still felt bitchy

Gwen moved, she heard the tone and I heard her giggled. His eyes set on hers and her hand moved down my torso, I crooked my eyebrow and she giggled when I held my breath, as her tongue licked my nipple.

Her hand held me tight and I moved my head back. Morning fool around was the best and I felt her my legs get tight at the feeling of her long legs scratching them.

She bit her lip and pushed the sheet up over her body, moving down and getting herself between my legs. I got nervous.

- _Blake! Are you listening to me?-_

_-Sorry… Todd. No, I didn’t hear a thing. Sorry-_

_-I said…that we should have lunch today, all. Josh’s there and Gwen too. We can make something and get the boy out of his ass-_ Gwen’s hand disappeared and a warm wet lap of her tongue took me by surprise. He held my breath and fisted the sheets over my middle.

_-Yes…good idea-_

_-Anyway… what happened, why the fight?-_

_-Katrina cheated with Tony-_

_-That bastard… he ..-_ I didn’t listen anymore. His head was trying to not blow up as Gwen's lips wrapped around his dick. He wasn’t expecting that. He moved the sheet away, he wanted to see her, he needed it.

Her eyes were shining, twinkling and he just couldn’t take it, closed his eyes and snapped his head back. Her hands moved to his hips, he didn’t notice he was moving them up.

She kept going and his free hand moved to her hair, fisted it, and the moan she let go went straight to him. He got tight.

_-Todd. Listen, bring everyone at 3. We’ll have lunch-_

_-Are you ok?-_

_-Tired… tired-_ He was almost out of breath, close and holding by a string.

- _Ok. Well.. 3 pm-_

_-Yeah-_

_-Bye-_

_-Bye-_ He hung up and sat down, moving Gwen’s hair out of the way as if she was wearing a pony and he let a groan break out. He tried his best to not thrust up to her, she didn’t want to gag her but it was the hardest thing he had done.

_-Gwen…shit. You’re good. So good-_

She moved faster and she closed her eyes, letting small moans go from her mouth to his gut. He was close.

_-Gwen… I’m close. So close. Fuck shit. Move. Stop. Fuck.-_ He didn’t want her to stop but this was not the way he expected the morning to go when he left the bar the night before.

_-Come on, cowboy…-_ Her voice pierced through his pants and he let go. His head went back and his whole world moved.

He laid down again and he got his hand under her arms and pulled her towards his chest.

_-We are even now-_

_-You didn’t have to…-_

_-I know. But there’s something about seeing you melt and cave that its’ quite thrilling-_

_-Fuck Gwen… -_

_-Todd and the family coming?-_

_-Yeah… they are-_

_-We should sleep. At noon I’ll go to my place to get ready-_

_-Ok. Come on, let’s sleep for a bit-_

She laid on his chest and he couldn’t help but smile as she yawned. He moved her closer and let his eyes close.

This might not be the way he expected the day to go but he wasn’t mad about it.


End file.
